When We Are Together
by naarna
Summary: Keeping their relationship secret for so long had been quite an achievement, but now their friends started to meddle... (EWE compliant)
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes:**

The idea for this multi-chapter fic got stuck in my head one day while I was reading up for another story I'm writing, and I had to write it down to get it out of my head. The first chapter is the shortest one, as I actually planned to write the whole story in form of a retrospective, but found that a bit too complicated (I still might do it...). The title comes from a song by the Scottish band Texas.

For the sake of the story, Draco, Hermione and their friends are somewhere between 27 and 30 years old, most of them working for the Ministry in some department, and have become friends through work. All Slytherins that show up in the story, Draco included, have been through a redemption program after the War that helped them get back into society's good graces. And no one has children yet, which simplifies the story greatly.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Hermione said, still dusting her top and skirt off from using the Floo when she heard the characteristic _crack_ of someone Apparating, though only one person besides herself was allowed to bypass the anti-Apparition wards guarding her flat. She was still laughing about the Sunday lunch they just had at the Burrow with the Weasleys and everyone they considered somewhat family.

"It definitely was. But you didn't have to call me 'insufferable git' so many times, you know?" Draco came closer, in the simple shirt and trousers she had convinced him to put on earlier, and helped her get the dust out of her hair. He loved doing that, though it meant he would basically bathe himself in the dust. "And they still don't suspect anything. How long have we been fooling them again?"

"You were constantly groping my arse, so yes, I had to call you 'insufferable git' that many times," she retorted, then closed her eyes for a moment when he started to massage her head, sending a very pleasant shiver down her spine. "A bit more than two years now. Hmm..."

"And they still think we're denying our feelings-"

"Well, we usually give them the show they want to see..." She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "And we really seem to have perfected it over time, I think."

"Yes, we have, my love." He was still massaging her head, but his hands were slowly wandering to the sides of her face.

"I really like hearing you call me that, you know. Definitely better than 'stuck-up bookworm'."

He smiled. "But what about 'sleazy ferret'? You seemed rather fond of that expression."

"I could call you 'sunshine of my life' next time just to see the faces, yours included," she replied with a smirk. "But you know you are exactly that, brightening up my days."

"Nah, I think I prefer 'ferret'..." He let his thumbs run over her cheeks, surprised about her soft skin like every time he did that. And he noticed that her hands had started to draw small circles up and down his back, something she knew he liked.

"How about 'my little ferret' then?" Her voice had turned into a whisper, even purring a little. Merlin, she loved the alone time between them after the loud affair of the Sunday lunch at the Burrow, especially since they only could affectionately touch each other in some short in-between moments or under the table. So she was happy to hold him tight as soon as they got home again, and she knew it was the same for him.

He was kissing her forehead gently now. "I might like that, but you'll be the only one ever I might allow to call me that." He let his soft kisses wander over her eyebrows, down her nose, to her cheeks.

"Could you finally kiss me properly? I've been wai-"

He did just that, placing a soft kiss on her lips, using the advantage of her already parted lips to let his tongue run along them. By Merlin, he had missed doing exactly that all morning, enjoying the touch of her lips, and especially enjoying her hands which now slowly pulled his shirt up.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pub**  
It was a Friday night two weeks later, Draco and Hermione had just joined their friends at their favourite pub, found in a corner of Diagon Alley. They usually occupied the same big table on one side of the room whenever they met up, and usually went through quite a few bottles of Firewhisky and as much beer at least.

"There you are, Hermione!" Ginny pulled her friend to sit next to her. "I thought you wouldn't come tonight."

"And miss a good night out with you?" Hermione replied with a grin, looking forward to getting a drink down herself. As soon as she was seated next to Ginny, she saw Draco come in. They had arrived together outside the pub, and shared one last kiss before entering separately as a precaution to avoid further comments from the others about their seemingly unresolved tension.

Draco shot a quick glance at her before he was drawn to the other side of the table, where his old schoolmates, Zabini and Nott, were sitting, each a full shot of Firewhisky in front of them, and most probably not the first one either.

"Welcome to the party, mate," Zabini greeted him, and handed him a freshly filled shot glass.

The whole group included Ginny, who already seemed in a rather playful mood, with Harry on her other side, then the Weasley boys Ron and George entertaining Angelina and Luna with some old jokes, and further down were Zabini, Nott, and surprisingly the Greengrass sisters. "Welcome to the party, my ladies." Draco raised his glass, and emptied it in one go. This looked like it was going to be one of their more worthwhile evenings.

"So, we were just talking about playing a game tonight before you two came in," Zabini said, making sure that Draco's glass didn't stay empty. "Just a bit of fun, you know."

"Let me guess, some sort of truth or dare?" Yes, this evening was going to be really worthwhile if their friends wanted to play that game.

"What did you say, Zabini?" Hermione shouted from her end of the table, a grin on her face. "You want to play some game? Seriously?"

"I thought you Gryffindors were up to challenges," Zabini retorted, raising his glass.

"I'm certainly up to it, are you?" Hermione raised hers. "I remember that Slytherins preferred to sneak out of things like this. Didn't you chicken out the last time we played it and it was my turn to – what was it again? - _suck_ your-"

"Okay, I'm defeated. You certainly are up to it."

Hermione chanced a glance to Draco, and could see that he tried not to laugh at the short banter. She raised the glass again with a short wink, this time meaning him.

"So, now that we're complete, why not finally start before the she-devil empties the bottle on her own?" Zabini then continued, completely oblivious to the short exchange of looks between the secret lovers.

"I thought we need an empty bottle," Ginny retorted, to the laughter of the rest of the group.

"Sally? Do you have an empty bottle we could use?" Hermione shouted to the bar. "I think Mr. Zabini wants his arse served again tonight." More laughter at the table, then Sally, who was used to their games by now, brought them the bottle so they could start.

Ginny grabbed the bottle, and placed it on the table. "Do we need rules?"

"Nothing too embarrassing," Zabini mentioned. "I don't want to know what the lioness has in mind for me tonight..."

"We can't be paired with same person twice in a row if it's our turn," Nott added. "Everyone should have a bit of fun."

"And nothing too revealing, we're in a public place after all," Draco added, a big grin on his face. He could totally see where that game was heading, and he didn't mind one piece of it. Apparently, Hermione didn't mind either; they will have plenty of opportunity to make up to each other later and tomorrow.

"It's not as if you would care," Hermione replied, not hiding the big grin on her own face.

"Ouch, that hurt, woman." Draco feigned to be hurt, though he knew exactly what she meant. Whenever they had been able to get away for a day or two from their friends without raising suspicion, they didn't actually mind that much showing how deep their affection and love for each other went, which at least once led to a small problem with a neighbour.

"I think we should add the rule that someone could take a shot of Firewhisky if they don't like the dare," Luna added. "We might be in a public place, but there are still a few things you might not be comfortable with doing..."

"Good idea." Everyone agreed.

"So, let's start." Ginny finally let the bottle spin. It landed on Nott. "Truth or Dare?"

Nott cleared his throat. "Truth." He immediately regretted his decision when he saw Ginny's face, with Zabini and Draco laughing at the expression.

"I think I'm going to start with a not so daring question. Who was your first kiss with and how was it?"

"I think she was called Helen, or Elena or something like that, a Slytherin at least. And at least a couple of years below us. And it was, well, weird. My tongue hurt for a couple of days because she liked to suck it."

"Ouch, and sorry, mate. At least you're allowed to spin the bottle now," Zabini commented.

Nott spun the bottle, and had it land on Angelina. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, as long as I'm still able to speak," Angelina replied, anxious to get the question over with.

Nott seemed to think for a moment, and then his face lit up. "What was the most extraordinary place you ever had sex?"

Surprisingly, it was George whose cheeks suddenly started to match his hair colour. He filled his shot glass with another round of Firewhisky, and gulped it down in one go.

"The Knight Bus," Angelina replied, rather matter-of-factly, beating several times on George's back who seemed to have swallowed the Firewhisky a bit too fast.

"She would be just as red as George if she wasn't dark-skinned," Ginny commented amused, but quietly into Hermione's ear.

Angelina finally spun the bottle again, only to have it land on Harry. "Truth or Dare?"

Everyone could see the glare Ginny threw him while he was considering the options. Either seemed rather bad somehow. "Dare."

"Finally someone! And it's even a bloody Gryffindor," Zabini commented amused, filling his own glass again, and making sure Draco's was filled as well.

"Okay, either you appease Ginny, as she is already killing you with her stare, and French kiss her, or take a shot of Firewhisky," Angelina demanded.

Harry now turned just as red as George before, basically matching Ginny's flaming red hair. And it was her who pulled him over for the kiss, accompanied by a lot of hooting and whistling from the others. As brash as Ginny could be, sharing a kiss like that wasn't completely her thing, so she broke the kiss off after a few moments.

"Harry, your turn to spin," George said, having found his voice again.

"Next time I might risk it and just take the shot," Harry commented, still blushing. He grabbed the bottle and spun it, letting it land on the older Greengrass sister, Daphne. "Truth or Dare?"

She cleared her throat, slightly uncomfortable, as she had just recently been introduced to the group, and hadn't taken part in one of their games before. "Truth."

"Since it's your first time on a game night with us, I'll be nice," Harry said.

"Don't go soft just because she isn't used to us, mate!"

"Zabini, you can ask her something else when it's your turn and the bottle points to her," Harry retorted, albeit amused at the interjection. He knew that Zabini always wanted the more juicy truths.

"So, who was your first kiss with and how was it?"

Hermione watched Daphne grow even a deeper red than Harry before, and with a glance to the side, saw that Draco was watching her as well, though with an amused expression on his face. They've been together long enough to know each other's history. Instead, she was interested in what Daphne would answer.

"Come on, Daphne, I know you liked it," Draco teased her, not meaning any harm.

"I-It was Draco," she finally admitted. "And yes, I liked it very much. Good technique and everything." She was grinning when she heard the others whistle and hoot. "A pity that we never really got any further..."

"Oooooh, now that's a woman after my heart..." Zabini put his arm around Daphne, he definitely liked her.

Draco and Hermione shared a short look and smile. Oh yes, he was so going to use his good technique later on her...

Daphne spun the bottle, letting it land on Luna. Now everyone was curious; Luna hadn't said much yet, though she seemingly enjoyed the evening nonetheless. "Truth or Dare?" Daphne asked.

"Truth," Luna replied in her usual serene voice.

"Have you ever kissed a girl, I mean French kissed?"

The whole group went rather silent, waiting for the answer.

"Yes," was Luna's simple answer. "I liked it, but I prefer boys."

"But how was it?" Ron asked, a curious look on his face, which earned him a kick to his shin from his sister.

"She had nice lips, and she was gentle."

"Your turn, Luna," Hermione said, pointing at the bottle.

Luna's turn landed on Zabini. "Truth or Dare?"

"Definitely dare. And I wouldn't mind the lioness taking part in it."

Hermione could see that Draco was trying to keep himself from kicking Zabini in the shins, which made her grin. He had learned to keep his possessiveness under control, but sometimes it still bubbled up to the surface for a few moments. "You better take the shot then because you would chicken out anyway," she then retorted to Zabini's comment, mainly to appease Draco.

"Well, I thought you should give Daphne a love bite _,_ " Luna finally said, followed by a lot of hooting, and a big grin on Zabini's face.

Daphne didn't seem to mind this dare at all, as she willingly turned her head to give Zabini better access to her neck. Under a lot of laughter, hooting and whistling from the others, Zabini tended to her neck, biting and sucking with great intensity, but also great care. Her repeated small moans were a sure sign that she was enjoying the attention. "Satisfied, my dear?" Zabini whispered when he was finished, rounding it off with a kiss on the cheek.

"I can see that happen again in the future, sweetheart," she replied, testing the delicate area softly with her fingers.

"Sweetheart is it now?" Nott commented.

"Oh, shut it, will you? Tend to your own girl..." Zabini gave Nott a knowing look while he grabbed the bottle, with Nott nodding once, and then spun the bottle; it landed on Hermione. "It's a pity I can't make you do a dare with me in this round, it wouldn't be fair..."

"You know I take the dare anyway."

"Oh, I know that perfectly well, and I have the perfect idea. Give my mate Draco here a good French kiss. I know he's been waiting bloody ages for it."

Hermione didn't even flinch, she had somewhat expected something like that, it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it. "Oh, the little ferret has been waiting a long time for it?"

"You wouldn't know, princess..."

She walked around the table, trying not to grin too broadly because they actually used their pet names in front of everyone, though using them as if they were insults, and then she finally stood directly in front of him. "I will make sure you'll remember it..."

"Oh, I don't know about that..."

"Start already," Zabini interjected.

"Yes, start already," everyone else agreed loudly.

Draco came closer, pulled her face up a bit. "Let's give them a good show," he whispered.

"I see we're on the same page because I was planning to," she replied, smiling, before letting her fingers run through his hair to pull him down. It was an exhilarating feeling when his lips met hers in front of everyone. She felt his hands wander down on her waist, leaving a trail of circles behind, until they reached the top of her skirt, where he let them wander along the seams. As a response, she moaned slightly and deepened the kiss, growing hungry for more.

"Oh my God, Hermione!" Ginny finally managed to say, after watching her friend so intensely kiss Draco.

"I think, we have seen enough, mate. Otherwise I recommend you get a room," Zabini added, just as surprised at the intensity of their kissing. "Mate?"

"Hermione?"

With a sigh, Hermione finally broke the kiss off. "I don't want to stop," she whispered, still letting her hands wander through his hair.

"We can pick up where we left off when we get back home," he replied, slowly letting go of her. "It's your turn to spin the bottle. Make sure it hits Ron, I have idea for a dare." He whispered the rest into her ear, with her nodding eagerly.

With another sigh, she then took a step back, rearranged her clothes and hair, though she failed with the latter. However, the still rather stunned faces of her friends almost made up for the loss of contact; that was what she had intended. She returned to her previous spot next to Ginny, who still looked at her as if she had suddenly decided to grow horns or something like that.

"I thought you didn't like Malfoy that way."

"Well, turns out Daphne is right, he's a good kisser," Hermione answered, then grabbed the bottle.

"Mate, that was some display of your technique. I thought you didn't like the lioness?"

Draco tried to bring some order back into his hair, Hermione had ruffled it quite a bit. "I definitely like her kissing style now. Let's see where the bottle stops next," he changed the subject with pointing on the table, where Hermione was now letting the bottle spin. He could see that her lips were still red and slightly swollen from their kiss. Merlin, he would give quite a lot to just grab her and run back home and continue his attentions to her lips... The laughter from the others brought him back to the game; Hermione had indeed managed to let the bottle stop in front of Ron.

"Oh no! Not me!" Ron complained, his cheeks reaching a similar colour as his brother earlier.

"Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked, amused about his reaction.

"Dare. Truth would be stupid if you ask the questions, 'Mione." He immediately regretted his decision when he saw Hermione's face light up.

"Okay, you take a shot of Firewhisky-"

"Easy-"

"Let me finish, Ron. You take a shot of Firewhisky from either Luna, or-" She glanced at Draco who nodded. "-or me. You might use a glass, or have one of us take a sip, then kiss you."

"That was his idea, was it?" Ron protested. "He whispered something in your ear-"

"Weasley, you wanted the dare, take it," Draco cut him short. "We have no rules about not being allowed to give someone an idea, have we?"

"He's right, Ron," Ginny added.

Everyone else nodded, grinning and cheering at his discomfort.

"Okay, then. I'll do it with Luna. It would feel a bit weird with 'Mione after she just kissed the git over there."

Luna switched spots with George so that she was now next to Ron. "I'm a good kisser, you know," she said, filling a shot glass. "Want me to sip it?"

Ron only nodded, apparently feeling something between anger towards Draco and embarrassment of having to do his dare.

With a smile, Luna emptied about half of the shot into her mouth without swallowing it, and then pulled Ron towards her until he was really close. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, inviting him to open his own.

"Come on, Weasley, don't be such a prude. Even your sister dared to do more with Potter!" Draco had an immense pleasure in goading the redhead, and this was just his return for being called a git moments before. He knew that Ron wouldn't choose Hermione, not after he had kissed her. And he knew that Ron kind of liked Luna enough to do a bit of kissing. However, it seemed that Luna was speaking the truth, as it looked like she was indeed a good kisser, because as soon as Ron finally got over his embarrassment and opened his mouth, the kiss deepened. That little girl was definitely something unique. But nothing topped Hermione's sensual way of kissing, at least not for him; it still made his senses run wild after two years of being together. And she was now his, for the rest of their lives. He felt like the luckiest man whenever he remembered that bit.

"Seems like Luna likes you quite a bit. If I had known, brother, I would've switched spots earlier," George commented when the kiss was finally broken off.

"I just like kissing," Luna replied. "He's not bad, you know."

Hermione knew what Luna meant. Ron was indeed a rather decent kisser; he had always been gentle when they kissed during their short relationship after the war. But it was unfair to compare him to Draco, whose kisses still made her feel like she was floating, whose hunger and intensity matched her own. And it hadn't changed after two years of being together; it wouldn't ever, she was sure about that. Lost in her thoughts for a moment, Hermione missed that Ron had spun the bottle again in the meantime, with it stopping in front of Astoria, who hadn't yet said much because she was just as new to the group as her sister Daphne.

"Truth or Dare?"

Theo whispered something in her ear, and she relaxed again a bit.

"Dare."

"Courageous, sister."

"Well, you didn't mind Blaise's dare either."

"True."

"So, since it's apparent that Nott likes you very much, you have the choice of either letting him leave a trail of kisses from neck to as far down as your skirt starts, or you do that to him, from neck to the start of his trousers."

Astoria looked at Nott for a moment, and then started grinning. "With clothes on, or am I allowed to open the shirt?"

"I guess whatever he's comfortable with."

Nott was already unbuttoning his shirt, he was most definitely enjoying this dare.

Astoria took another shot of Firewhisky before she turned her attention to her eager neighbour, and with a lot of whistling and hooting, she placed kiss after kiss on Nott's chest and upper body, even teased his nipples a bit, making him gasp. It almost seemed like a promise as to what she would do with him later if he was up to it. When she finished her kisses, Nott looked like he was ready to jump her; he had a few problems with buttoning his shirt again, as his hands were trembling this much.

Meanwhile, licking her lips, Astoria let the bottle spin. So far, the bottle never stopped twice at the same person, which basically left only three people who still had to choose between truth or a dare, Draco, George and Ginny, who had started the game. However, this time, the bottle stopped at Draco.

Everyone at the table started to grin.

"Truth or Dare?"

Draco knew that he wouldn't be coupled with Hermione again for a dare, as per their previously defined rules. "Truth." They almost seemed disappointed, but he didn't want to risk the promise of a good night later by doing something stupid in a dare, not with her own streak of possessiveness. In a side glance, he could see Hermione relax a bit, but he could also see Zabini whispering something into Astoria's ear. Shit, whatever she was going to ask now, he would have to lie like hell to keep everything covered. He tried to motion to Hermione what Zabini was up to.

She nodded once.

"What was the best sex you ever had and with whom?"

The moment Astoria asked that question, Draco wanted nothing more than just hit Zabini really hard with whatever he could lay his hands on, hexing wouldn't be satisfying enough. He couldn't possibly tell the truth, that the best sex he ever had was with Hermione, almost every single time. Thankfully, he remembered that one trip he took to France on a case before he had started dating Hermione. "About three or four years back, I was in France on a case. My partner back then was a bit daft, so I had the evening to enjoy some company-"

"I'm not daft!" Harry protested.

"I didn't mean you, Potter. I'm not giving out names of case partners. Interrupt me again, and you won't ever know." From the movements he saw, almost everyone at the table tried to kick each other in the shins as warning to keep their mouths shut. He didn't dare glancing at Hermione, he just hoped that she knew what he was up to... "The French have some very interesting wizarding quarters, and I met her in a local, rather small wine bar. What can I say? She was intrigued by what she saw, and didn't actually need that much wine to be encouraged further. She had a mouth that could do things, you wouldn't believe me. Her name was Simone I think. A bit hard to remember after so many years..."

"What did she do with her mouth then?"

"What?" Draco asked when he realised that it had been Hermione asking. The question took him by surprise, but one glance at her and he knew that she was only teasing him. "Well, I would tell you in a more private situation what a tongue can be used for, but that's probably too much for your delicate ears. You're a great kisser, but you're still a bit stuck-up."

"Oh, as if I'm interested in some mediocre details, prat."

"And here I thought the kissing would help release some tension between the two of you," Zabini commented, sounding mockingly desperate.

"Shut it, Blaise." Draco grabbed the bottle to let it spin, hoping it would land on Ginny.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny complained when the bottle indeed stopped pointing at her.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I take the dare," she glared at Draco, seemingly hoping that it would have the same effect on him as it usually had on Potter.

But Draco lived with Hermione, and Zabini's nickname for her was surprisingly accurate; her glare was way more dangerous. And Hermione seemed to have an idea, just sat too far away to change a few words with him. But then he realised that she was trying to point at her belly and the Firewhisky as discreetly as possible, and he started to grin.

"Oh, I have good one. Involves a shot of Firewhisky-"

"Come on, Malfoy!"

"Hey, you didn't let your brother off a few rounds back. So, no sympathy from me... Anyway, I give you a choice. Either you let Potter lick some Firewhisky from your belly button, or he lets you. And I don't mind if you don't want to go for more than two licks..." Would it be fair to tell Ginny afterwards that it was actually Hermione's idea? Amused, he watched how Ginny discussed with Potter for a few seconds. It's not the first time they played that game together, and she still managed to be outraged at everything he would throw her. Though she gave back just as good.

"Okay, I do the licking," Ginny finally decided.

Draco didn't actually care that much about the action going on, but since Hermione was sitting next to Ginny, it gave him a good, and innocent reason to look at her for a moment. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, strands of her still unruly hair that he just loved to run his hands through had come out of the tail and now framed her face; and she kept licking those damn lips. She laughed, one of his favourite sounds, when Harry couldn't lie still anymore because he was ticklish in that place Ginny was supposed to lick some Firewhisky from.

This left George to choose either a truth or a dare, though Ginny insisted on formally spinning the bottle, which did indeed land on her brother.

"An easy one, sister, if you don't mind," George almost begged. He had his fair share of Firewhisky, but was not yet completely drunk. Knowing his sister, he knew that either choice could be bad. "Truth," he said, against all expectations.

"I'm halfway between wanting to know and not wanting to, but since you started dating our lovely Angelina, have you acted on a fantasy of either of you? And if so, which one?"

Angelina whispered something in George's ear, and he nodded. "We have. All I can say is that she looked bloody stunning in black leather."

The boys whistled. No one took George to be the leather-type, but no one had guessed that he would date Angelina either.

"There is actually one bottle spin left since my sister did it twice." George grabbed the bottle, throwing a look to Zabini and Nott before spinning it.

Draco just knew that the bottle would stop in front of him, having seen the short look between the boys. "What a surprise..."

"Truth or Dare?"

"I stick with the truth, but if you have something in mind I might try with Granger over there, I would reconsider a dare..."

"In that case, we'll stick with the truth part, because we might need to book you two a room if we dare you to do another kiss..."

George was not that far off from the truth, Draco didn't know if he would stop this time. "Shoot."

"This might be the Firewhisky asking, but have or did you ever have fantasies about our lovely Hermione? I'm pretty sure she has some about you, and not all involve torturing you for being a prat."

"That's all?" Draco grinned. "I have to admit that I had some back in Hogwarts, always wanted to know what she was hiding beneath all those layers, what she tasted like..." He didn't need to fantasize anymore now, as they were actually living the fantasy.

"And now?"

Draco shrugged. "After that kiss, I think I'm going to imagine what else she likes to suck..." He eyed Hermione who didn't even blush. Oh, they were so going to try a few things later, he almost couldn't wait anymore... "Okay, guys, ladies," he said apologetically, when he got up from the table, "I'm sorry, but my mother wants to see me tomorrow, and she prefers me in a still rather representable state."

"Who ever meets their mother on a Saturday? That day is for curing your hangover," Zabini replied, who was long since massaging Daphne's back.

"You know my mother. If she wants to see me, I better come."

"True enough."

"Okay, I see most of you on Sunday anyway. The rest, enjoy your hangover tomorrow..." With a last wave, he left the pub. A few metres from the building, he Disapparated to her flat. He made a point of not using the Floo because he didn't actually like the dust – except when he dusted it out of Hermione's hair – and because he would have to do a detour to his place so that the others wouldn't suspect anything.

 **Back home**  
Hermione arrived back earlier than he expected, Apparating as well. She sounded halfway between irritated and amused when he came back into the living room where she was, after having changed into something more comfy in the bedroom. "Merlin! One could think they had nothing else on their mind than the two of us finally shagging. I had to leave as well because they wouldn't stop bombarding me with questions and suggestions... And then I heard the words 'bet' and 'confessing their feelings' in a discussion between George and Zabini. George and Zabini of all people!"

"They are definitely up to something... Mind if I do something I wanted to do for the rest of the evening?" he replied, opening his arms.

"Not at all." She let him embrace her tightly, enjoying his touch for a long moment before looking up to meet him in a kiss. They picked up where they had left off in the pub, and Hermione began to pull his pyjama shirt up, almost desperate for some skin on skin contact, while he was already trying to figure out the zipper on her skirt. A few frustrating seconds later, he could finally open it.

"Wait," Hermione whispered, then wiggled herself out of the skirt, not caring where it landed tonight. Then she let him help her out of her top, taking care that it wouldn't get all wrangled in her hair. She purred when he started to run his fingers through her hair. "I never thought I would ever say that, but thanks for lying tonight, was some quick thinking."

"Could hardly tell them how great it is to make love to you... how much I love kissing all those small wrinkles, how much I love kissing that special spot on your neck that makes you go weak in your knees-"

"I love when you do that," she purred, her eyes half-closed, and enjoying his continuing strokes. "Would you mind tending to that spot? I need a reminder how weak I actually go in my knees."

"Not at all, princess." Wrapping one of his arms around her waist and pulling her up to his body, he started to kiss and suck that little spot where the shoulder joined her neck. And as expected, she let herself fall into his grip, moaning from the attention.

"Hmm... and I love your slight obsession with my hair because you constantly let your fingers run through it," she finally continued after a few seconds, purring lazily. "I never had so many head massages than since I started dating you. And I love how your kisses still make my skin tingle like the first time wherever you place them, my lips, my breasts, my thighs – especially my thighs... But you know what I still love best after those two years with you? How it feels when I have you inside me."

"What was it last time? 'Oh God, oh God, oh God, yes!' or something like that?"

"Well, since you were the cause of it... Care to find out what I will scream tonight?"

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Burrow – garden**  
Two days later, a rather hot day in July, the weekly Sunday lunch at the Burrow was on; Hermione, as well as Draco, was invited and expected to come. Their kiss on game night was of course discussed at length within the Weasley family the day after, at least as much as the hangover allowed them. So, that Sunday, Molly was of course up-to-date about everything that had happened.

"Draco, my dear! I didn't expect you today after what my boys seemed to have put you through on Friday."

"No harm done, really," Draco replied with a polite smile; he had arrived first because he wanted to spare Hermione the continuation of the questions and suggestions, though he was sure that most of them had come from his Slytherin friends.

"I know there's a bit more to you two than meets the eye, but my boys really shouldn't have done that."

Draco smiled. Molly had a keen eye for the small things, but he didn't mind because he knew she wouldn't go and tell everyone else about it. She might know a lot, but also knew that some things weren't hers to tell. "Can I help with something?"

"No, no, everything's ready. As soon as Hermione arrives," Molly replied with a knowing look, "we can put the food on the table and start eating, but thanks for asking. My boys never ask."

"Okay, I'll join the others." Draco stepped outside where his friends were sitting. Harry, Ron, and George looked as if they were still suffering from a hangover; Ginny, too, still looked rather hung-over, but very much alive when she shot him another of her glares. "What a lovely sight you all are. Been raised from the dead, Potter?" The only answer was a grumble. Apparently his office partner was not yet able to form coherent words.

"How can you be so chipper?" Ron asked, seemingly more awake than his fellow sufferers.

"I'm not chipper, I'm just enjoying the sight of you zombies..."

"Boys, help me carry the food outside. Hermione is here!"

"Mum, you don't need to shout!" George answered with a groan, then slowly got up, pulling his brother up as well.

Draco followed them inside. He was hungry after all, and he enjoyed listening to Molly scoffing at them for still suffering a hangover. He shortly glanced at Hermione, who held a bowl of peas and carrots in her hands, shyly smiling at him as a sign of recognising him.

Molly hurried her boys back outside with easier things while trusting Draco with the roast; Hermione followed him so close on their way back out that he could smell her perfume, as always just a hint of berries.

The lunch seemed to help the three zombies revive their spirits a bit.

"That was one wicked kiss between you two on Friday," Ron commented when he was getting some seconds.

"Kiss? Did I miss something?"

"Arthur, I told you that the boys forced Hermione and Draco to kiss each other during some stupid drinking game."

"Finally!"

"ARTHUR!"

"What, my dear?"

"Mum, please don't shout!"

"Molly, it's okay," Hermione intervened, enjoying the situation quite a bit. "It wasn't actually that bad-"

"You mean you basically devoured him, you little minx... Ouch, Mum!"

"George, mind your words."

"Stop hitting me. My head already hurts."

"Your problem."

Ginny leaned over to Hermione. "Was there any follow up to that kiss? You both looked like you wouldn't have minded..."

Hermione shook her head. "It was a kiss, nothing more, nothing less. No feelings involved whatsoever."

Ginny looked like she wanted to bang her head on the table for this answer. "There was definitely something there, my dear."

"She's right, you know," Ron added after swallowing his bite. "We never kissed liked that, and we were an item once."

"Ron, you were different. I still liked it very much with you..."

"It was never that passionate, though."

"You know that I'm sitting right here, next to you, Weasley. And I might have a say in it as well. When Granger says there were no feelings involved, then there were none involved. Not even on my side."

"One of the last times you were here, Malfoy, you both screamed sexual tension. You were bickering all the time, not mentioning all those moments when you tried make some sort of move on her and she called you out," Potter said, apparently finally able to form complete sentences. "Come on, half the time in the office you won't shut up about her. I know that because I have to share the room with you."

"I don't-"

"You do. And if you continue, I will request a new office partner..."

Although Draco avoided looking at Hermione, who was sitting opposite him at the table, he knew she was close to cracking up in laughter. It was just too funny how they were trying to convince them that there was a spark or something between them, way too much fun. He gently kicked Hermione in the shin.

"Bill wrote that he would try and come next weekend." Molly tried to change the subject. "He and Fleur seemed to have settled in nicely in their new house, as far as I know."

"She still works for Gringotts, right?" Hermione asked, jumping at the chance.

"Yes, apparently she was just granted a promotion to head of department or something similar. She'll probably let you know the details when you ask her in a week."

"Haven't seen her in ages, it seems. Definitely looking forward to seeing them again," Hermione replied. "How's Percy? Still in France?"

Molly nodded. "Ministry wants better international contact-"

"They just wanted him off their back, Mum. We all know his ambitions," Ron commented, not hiding his sarcasm.

"How's work?" Arthur asked. "Flaherty still bugging you with baby cases? You know, I could have a word with him if you want?"

"Flaherty is okay. He is a bit old-fashioned, but okay. He usually doesn't mind when Harry wants my input in a case. That way I get my fair share of interesting cases..."

"She does, and her input is usually quite helpful. Which reminds me, care to stop by at my office tomorrow, Hermione? Ouch!"

"As long as it is about a case and not you trying to meddle in something that doesn't concern you..."

"I promise, it really is a case. Ginny, would you please stop! It is a case, stop kicking my shins!"

Then Molly provided them with dessert, serving Draco and Hermione bigger portions as if she wanted to make up for the behaviour of her family – and she considered Harry family as well.

"That's gorgeous, Molly," Hermione commented after she put the first spoon of Molly's famous chocolate pudding in her mouth. "One day, you will have to tell me how to make it..."

Everybody seemed occupied with the dessert, so Draco risked a look and a comment. "You'd be surprised what uses chocolate pudding can have, princess."

Hermione grinned. "I do have an idea... We could try it at one point."

His face lit up at the prospect, but he didn't dare to continue to talk in fear that the others might hear it. Instead he continued to caress her legs under the table.

While Hermione was innocently finishing her bowl, she let her foot wander upwards between his legs in respond to his caressing, not stopping when she reached his thighs. She heard him groan quietly. "I think, I'm going to fresh myself up a bit, it's rather hot today." After one last inviting stroke with her foot, she got up.

Draco waited two seemingly long minutes, before he got up as well. "Can I bring something inside?"

"Not necessary, my dear, you're a guest. The boys can clear the table later."

"Mum, since when is Malfoy a guest?" Ron complained.

"Ever since you had the biggest hangover in the history of the Weasleys. What did you boys drink to get so plastered?"

"You don't want to know, Mum..."

"I think I'll take a short round around the house, otherwise I might fall asleep at the table like those three zombies..." Draco walked as leisurely as he could around the house to the main door, where he slipped back into the house and upstairs, looking for Hermione.

 **The Burrow – first floor**  
Hermione hid on the first floor, and pulled him into the empty room as soon as she could. "What took you so long?" She was glad that he only had a simple shirt on, as she wouldn't have bothered with buttons today.

"I tried to find a good reason to get inside without it looking too suspicious..." He kissed her when she finally got his shirt off. Thank Merlin, her top was just as simple to get off. "You're not wearing anything underneath."

"I didn't bother with a bra in these temperatures, and the time limit we have here."

"I see. You were planning this..."

"Not really, just hoping for it."

"Me too, after last time." He kissed her, letting his hands roam over her upper body.

She moaned when he arrived at her breasts, and started stroking them. "I like your thinking."

"No talking." She slowly staggered backwards, pulling him with her.

"Fumbling?"

With a devious grin, she led his hand down, under the skirt she was still wearing.

"I most definitely like your thinking..." There was nothing under the skirt, no knickers, nothing. Sweet bloody Merlin! He first only brushed over her already wet folds, then let a finger delve in for some teasing, causing her to shiver. He smiled broadly when he heard her bite back a loud moan, then he pulled down her skirt. "Now, lie down."

"You get those off first," she keened, pulling his linen trousers with a teasing smile. "I can see that they've become rather tight."

"You lie down, I get them off." Seconds later, he had joined her on the bed, and kissed her passionately. Merlin, he loved the taste of her lips!

"Me, on top," Hermione breathed between kisses.

"That takes too long." Draco started kissing her neck instead.

"You take too long."

"I can't stop you from screaming that way." He was now at the spot where her neck joined her shoulder. That always made her weak.

"Good point," she purred when he continued to kiss that spot. God, she hated him for using that spot against her.

"So, me on top then," he teased, licking the spot once more before gently pushing her onto her back.

"God, yes," she moaned, spreading her legs. "You on top for today. But now, stop talking, start doing."

 **The Burrow – garden**  
"Anyone know where Hermione and Draco are? They left about fifteen minutes ago and still haven't come back," Arthur finally asked, since no one seemed to have noticed their absence so far.

"Hallelujah!" Ginny exclaimed. "They are probably snogging somewhere in the house."

"You don't know that for sure, sister."

"Give them another fifteen minutes, then you'll see. Hermione will probably have flushed cheeks with her hair completely in disorder, you know how unruly it is. And Draco will look ruffled, and won't stop grinning."

"Suddenly I'm not looking forward to going to the office tomorrow. I know he won't stop talking about today." Harry rubbed the back of his head, and sighed, though sounding more desperate than he intended.

"He likes her, that's all, my dear," Molly replied. "People in love can be annoying, especially those who still seem to be in denial."

"He has been annoying for about two years now..."

"And Hermione has never said anything about liking him back?" Molly smiled knowingly, amused that the others didn't seem to see the small signs, despite t hem being sometimes rather obvious.

Ginny shook her head. "You know how she is; she keeps her feelings very guarded."

"I don't think she would let Malfoy kiss her if there was nothing on her side," Ron mused. "She's way too honest for that."

"Maybe she just needs proper encouragement to express her feelings."

"We're talking Malfoy here. He's probably just as guarded about opening up."

"But he seems so charming," Molly replied.

"He's just charming with you, Mum," Ron replied. "He's still a git with us more times than not..."

"He knows not to mess with your mother," Arthur said, amused. Hell, even he didn't dare to mess too much with his wife, as much as he loved her. "But he's turned out to be a nice young man after that redemption program."

"Either that or Azkaban," Harry added. "And he told me once that he had wanted out for a long time. He really is a good partner at work, has a good knack to ask the right questions at the right time when we're talking to a witness." He let his hands run through his hair, trying to soothe his headache a bit.

"I'm not sure I get it all right how it's done between those rich families," Ginny contemplated, "but isn't he now head of the Malfoy family? I mean his father is in Azkaban for the rest of his life."

Harry nodded. "He lets his mother do all the representative work, probably to keep her occupied and that stuff off his back. He hasn't been to any social event if he could help it. Just visits his mother regularly, but probably more out of duty than love..."

"As mentioned, a nice young man, and he knows his manners," Molly resumed with a smile. "Always asks me if he could help me with something. You boys never ask..."

"Because you're our mum, you call us anyway," George replied with a smirk.

Not long after, Draco and Hermione came outside again, after having tried to smooth their clothes again as well as bring Hermione's hair back under control, so that there wouldn't be too many strands poking out of her tail.

"Like I said," Ginny commented rather drily when she saw them come through the garden door. "Flushed cheeks, ruffled hair, do I need to say more?"

"Looks like you finally did follow up to that kiss," George said, with a knowing grin. Harry and Ron said nothing, but from their faces it was clear that they were thinking along the same lines.

Molly just smiled, and Arthur nodded. They trusted Hermione enough to make a decent choice regarding relationships, and Draco was good enough.

"What? No, nothing happened, George! It was just comfortably cool inside..."

"And Malfoy didn't want to get a tan, right?" Ron commented.

"Well, one of us has to maintain a pale image, don't I? Red is just not my colour, you know..."

"We still have some pudding and fruits left, if you want some more." Molly pointed to the kitchen entrance.

Hermione and Draco sat back down, barely containing their satisfied grins, not minding a repeat next time.

 **Back home at Hermione's flat**  
A little while later, Draco and Hermione arrived back at her flat, as usual separately. This time, Hermione arrived first, as she wanted to take a cold shower, feeling a bit sticky with sweat. It had been so exhilarating to make love in the Burrow with the fear of being discovered. Merlin, not screaming out loud when she finally came had been quite an achievement, or the others would probably have come barging into the room to make sure she wasn't hurt; the image of her friends staring in utter disbelief at her lying underneath Draco made her laugh.

Draco arrived back home soon after she finished her shower. He had just taken off his shirt in the bedroom when she came out of the bathroom with only the towel covering her body. "Hey, you smell great." He came closer. "Always berries." A small kiss on her forehead.

"How much did they badger you after I was gone?" she asked, her eyes closed while enjoying the gentle touch of his lips.

"Well, mainly George wanted to know a few details. I hope you don't mind that I fed him a few bits. I think Ron and Harry are a bit shocked about what they think happened between us-"

"Which did. And I don't mind. Let them have a few juicy details, much more fun."

"True. We just should be careful that they don't go too far with their attempts."

"I know. We should let them know rather sooner than later because I find it increasingly hard not be able to touch you like I should be able to as your betrothed."

He chuckled at her use of _betrothed_. "Same here. What about we let them play for another month, then invite everyone for a reveal?"

"Sounds like a plan. I hope you know by then what you want to do with your flat. You basically moved in here."

"As I bloody should as your _betrothed_ , but why not keep it as a secret hideaway, if our friends are a bit too noisy. I would even let you redecorate it."

"A small bet then? If I win, I re-decorate it. If you win, I only place a few of my sleepover things in a drawer."

"You know I'm going to let you win if you put it like that. What bet do you have in mind?"

"Well, their reactions will be rather easy to guess. I think Molly already kind of just knows-"

"She definitely knows _something_ , as she told me in the kitchen before you arrived."

Hermione nodded. "But how about guessing how long the shock of the revealing lasts? You know, how long the silence will be until the first person reacts? Maybe even add who will be the first person to say something?"

"Like the idea." He put another kiss on her forehead. "Depends a bit on who we are going to invite. I can't account for my mother..."

"True. Can already imagine her face when she realises that her only son has tied it with a Muggle-born."

He chuckled, that was the image that might just be worth the hassle he was going to have to endure with her after the revealing. "You want some help with the hair drying?"

Hermione shook her head. "I think with those temperatures, I'll let it dry on its own. It's quite nice, cools my head a bit."

"Doesn't it frizz a bit too much if you leave it like that?"

"You'd be surprised how far a little magic can go in regards to my hair."

"Okay. I think I'll take a shower as well. And then what about going out to your favourite ice cream place? Discuss the bet a bit further?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Granger house**  
The following Wednesday, they were invited to a dinner with Hermione's parents, as they did on an almost weekly basis to check up on their daughter and her relationship with Draco. The first meeting between him and her parents had been a bit awkward if not even a bit strained, as they remembered Hermione's stories about his constant, and sometimes relentless, bullying, but after a deep conversation about his motives with their only daughter, they did realise that he had matured into a completely different person; they considered him now a charming young man who had been through a lot, and who had done just as much for his redemption. And he was clearly a match for Hermione's level of intelligence and wit.

Draco loved the visits to her parents, he felt comfortable there because with them, he wasn't the Malfoy heir with all the baggage attached; instead he was just Hermione's boyfriend for all they knew. It really felt liberating to have contact with someone who hadn't been involved in the war, and who didn't judge him for his shameful role in it.

And since Hermione's mother, Jean, had an interest in psychology, even currently trying to finish a diploma, she usually provided them with some advice about how to handle a few of the more clashing aspects of their personalities, like Draco's possessiveness and her need for independence, or his more relaxed attitude to life, based on his wealth, and her drive to excel at everything because she still sometimes felt as if she had to prove her worth, but especially her habit of quickly jumping to assumptions, and his feeling insulted by it every time.

"There you are. We thought you had forgotten the time," Jean commented with a smile when she opened the door and found her daughter there in a kiss with Draco.

"Sorry, Jean, she needed a bit of cheering up after a bad day at work."

"Hi, Mum." Hermione smiled and waved, blushing a bit, then entered her old home while keeping Draco's hand in hers, and thus pulling him inside. "It really was a bad day at work, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's only ten minutes anyway." Jean closed the door behind the two and followed them back into the living room, where the table had already been prepared for the dinner. "So, how's everything going in the wizarding world?"

"I thought I heard someone come in." William, Hermione's dad, came out of the kitchen, where he apparently had been handling the wine. "Good evening, you two. And please, sit down." He put the open wine bottle on the table, then waved at his daughter.

Hermione waved back. "Hi, Dad." Smiling, she took a seat, with Draco sitting down next to her, then placed a peck on his cheek. "Thanks for the cheering up, my dear."

"Anything interesting happening in the wizarding world?" Jean repeated her question while she sat down as well; tonight it was her husband's turn to cook dinner, and he had banned her from the kitchen to keep her from taking over. "Have you finally told your friends? They should really have picked up some clues..."

Hermione shook her head. "We haven't yet, but they seem to have indeed picked up some clues, as they are trying to get us together-"

"We decided to reveal everything in about a month-"

"It is amusing to listen to them, but-"

"You should really tell them, sweetheart. You've been together for a bit more than two years. I don't know whether they'll take it so easily that you have fooled them for so long." Jean poured the wine into the glasses, as William was back in the kitchen.

"I just didn't want to jinx it, Mum. They are great friends, but they tend to meddle a bit too much in things that don't concern them. And it being Draco..."

Jean smiled sympathetically. Her daughter had told her of the objections her friends might have about the relationship, that he had been her biggest bully in that special school, and that their backgrounds were so different; but she didn't think that those objections would be of any importance in the end. Draco was part of the group now, as far as she understood, and even regularly part of the Weasley Sunday lunch. Anyone who was invited by Mrs. Weasley was good enough for her other friends. "Just remember that fooling them for more than two years might be a bit of a shock. But no more advice from me, you're here for a nice dinner. To a nice evening..." Jean raised her wine glass for the toast, repeated by Hermione and Draco.

"How's the dentist practice going?" Draco asked when he put his glass back down. He held Hermione's hand tightly in his other, letting his thumb run over the back of her hand, clearly enjoying that he was able to do that here.

" _Dental_ practice," Hermione whispered, correcting him.

"Same as usual," William replied from the kitchen. "People still eat too much sugar."

"He told me yesterday that he had a small boy in for braces that reminded him of you. You know, blond hair and pale-bluish eyes."

"Braces?" Draco asked. Hermione had explained him quite a bit how Muggle dentistry worked, so that he had a topic with her parents, but he was still sometimes surprised by some things.

"I explained that I think," Hermione replied, slightly purring from his touch. "It's what dentists put on your teeth to correct them, so that they look nice and straight. Not everyone was born with a perfect set of teeth like you."

"I remember, though I don't think I paid much attention, as I was slightly occupied with something else when you thought it appropriate to explain it," Draco replied with a smirk.

"...and I don't want to know those kinds of details," Jean added, smiling, slightly embarrassed.

"So, dinner is finally ready," William said from the kitchen. "Jean, can you help me bring everything to the table in one go? I'm sure they are starving..."

"Dad!"

Minutes later, everything was put on the table. William had opted for something fitting a summer evening, basically just a nice piece of chops, some roast vegetables and some potatoes, nothing too heavy.

"So, what happened at work today that she needed to cheer up on our doorstep?"

"Nothing big, really. Just that my boss suddenly has the idea that I don't pay enough attention to the cases he hands me. Only he doesn't give me anything worthwhile, just baby stuff, usually done in an hour or two, a day at most. And now he won't let me help Harry on a case he says he desperately needs my input on. It's just frustrating. Gah!"

"I could request you as a new partner, you know? Po- Harry might be happy to have someone else to share his office with, and you would no longer be stuck with Flaherty," Draco proposed with an earnest smile.

"Thanks. I'll think about it." She took another bite of vegetables into her mouth.

"If that happens before you tell your friends, that might just fuel the rumours. I hope you know that," Jean added after taking a sip from her wine.

"You should hear the gossip in my dentistry. Sometimes I think they just make an appointment to exchange the latest news in the waiting room..."

"As I said, I'm going to think about it. Might just as well apply for a change of department myself. I'm sometimes more often in Harry's office to go through a case than my own, though I always make sure my own are up to date."

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about things that happened in the neighbourhood, and how Jean's niece had just given birth to twins. Children was one of the topics they hadn't yet talked about, as they both still felt a bit too young for it, but they both got the impression that Jean would love a grandchild.

"Care to help me with the dishes, young man? Let the ladies of the house enjoy a moment between them?" William asked when they finished dinner, slowly collecting the cutlery and plates.

Draco nodded and of course got up, wondering a bit why the older man was making a point of having him help with the dishes. He didn't mind helping with clearing off the dishes, but William's voice had an additionally questioning sound to it.

"Thanks. Just put it on the counter. I'll put it in the dishwasher later."

"Why do I get the impression that you want to talk with me?" Draco said, still puzzled but somewhat amused about the now visibly nervous William.

"Well, yes, I do. Sorry about that."

"Just shoot. It takes a lot to shock me nowadays..."

"Well, it's about my daughter, you know. I just wanted to know something. You've been together for more than two years, and I was just curious whether you were playing with the thought of proposing to her in the near future. You do have my blessing, you know..."

Draco smiled. He had been suspecting a question like that for a while now, and it reminded him that the Grangers should be on the invitation list for the revealing as well. "It did cross my mind, but haven't yet found the right moment." Though he had already, about seven months ago, in late autumn. He had been paired with Hermione as a partner on a case in Bath, and the setting just had been perfect for it. And, thank Merlin, she had said yes.

"What's taking you two so long?" Jean asked from the living room. "You better come back with the dessert..."

"Another minute, my dear." William opened the fridge and took out a tray with four bowls containing a simple vanilla pudding and fruits. "Anyone want some coffee as well?"

"I'll bring the desserts," Draco proposed, taking the tray. "Better not let them wait any longer."

"I see Hermione has trained you well."

With a smirk, Draco left the kitchen again to bring the desserts to the table. "There you are." He served the two women sitting there their bowls before placing the other two at his and William's spots.

"What did Dad want to speak about?" Hermione asked before she dug her spoon into the pudding.

"I'll tell you later..." Draco sat down again, looking forward to the dessert.

"William, you didn't ask him what we were discussing earlier today, did you?"

Hermione looked at Draco, who just tried to hide his embarrassment behind the pudding. Then her eyes grew big, sharing his embarrassment when she realised what it probably had been about. "We might have to revise the invitation list," she whispered so that only Draco could hear her.

"Oh yes. That's going to be an interesting evening..."

"We should make them a picture book or something, you know."

"We only have that one picture, love."

"True. Sorry about my dad, though. He just cares about me." She placed a small kiss on his cheek.

In that moment, William came back from the kitchen, balancing the coffees on a small tray together with milk and sweetener.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hermione's office**_  
The following Monday, after another Sunday lunch at the Burrow with them disappearing for a while, Harry came by her office, officially in another attempt to borrow her for an afternoon because he really needed her input on a case, but that was more like a cover because he wanted to talk about Draco with her as well.

"Hey there," Hermione greeted him when he entered. "Flaherty is out this morning, he might not notice that I was helping you if you still need my input."

"I do. But that was just more like a cover story to talk to you." He sat down in the visitor's chair opposite her.

She sighed, and closed the file in front of her. "Let me guess, you want to talk about Dr- Malfoy?"

"Yes. We watched the two of you dance around each other for more than two years now. You both like each other, and don't tell me that the kiss on game night meant nothing. No one kisses this passionately without feelings-"

"I wasn't going to mention the kiss." She smiled. "Though he is a really good kisser."

He smiled as well. "Or the 30 minutes you disappeared on the last _two_ Sundays. We all thought it was obvious that you two had at least a decent round of snogging in that time."

Hermione said nothing, instead tried to stay calm, so that she wouldn't burst out in laughter because the situation was rather hilarious.

"Listen, you're both good friends now, he's a good partner, and he really likes you. Though he's just like you in that matter, he would rather die than admit his feelings to you, despite his endless talking about you."

"What do you want me do?" she asked, remembering that Draco indeed had needed several attempts to confess his feelings to her. He had whispered it at least twice when he thought she had already been fast asleep on his chest during one of their talk date nights at her place; he didn't know that she had heard him, with her heart jumping in joy. He officially told her one Saturday morning not much later when he had stayed over on a weekend; she had been up already, making some breakfast in the kitchen when he joined her there, embracing her from behind and whispering the three words in her ear. It was a perfect moment! She had realised early in their dating that if he was ever going to say those words, it would be a small intimate moment... Her own confession, in the other hand, had been a similar moment, one morning just after waking up. Thinking about those moments made her smile, and were the reason their situation, because of their secrecy, sometimes bordered on hilarious; Harry sitting her office on behalf of his office partner Draco was one of those moments. But because it was Harry, she tried to genuinely listen to him; she still considered it a big step if he spoke for Draco of all people.

"I don't know. Why not try suggesting a date, have a drink somewhere? If you want, Ginny and I could join you for a double date..."

Hermione thought that she might need to give him a few crumbs. "I'll consider it, okay? Because he is actually quite nice when he's not playing a prat. At least he was on the cases we worked together..."

Harry smiled, looking relieved that he didn't come in vain.

"But that stays between us that I said I kind of like him, okay?" She knew that at least Ginny was going to know, but other than her, Harry would keep shut.

"I promise. And thanks." He got back up, and walked over to the door. "If Flaherty is still out after lunch, could you come over to my office to have a look at the file that I need your input for?"

She nodded, a genuine smile on her face now. "See you later." As soon as Harry had left her office again, she took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

 _My beloved little sunshine,_

 _Harry has just been in my office. He said you like me...  
How about a date tonight? That small Italian we recently walked by looked nice...  
Your princess_

With the tip of her wand, she turned the piece of parchment into one of those interdepartmental notes, addressed it to Draco, and then let it fly before returning to her work. She didn't have to wait long for his answer.

 _Princess,  
I really do like you. With all my heart, but you know that already.  
Kind of sweet of Potter, though. Didn't think he would go as far as to talk on my behalf._

 _Italian sounds good..._

 _Your little sunshine_

 _PS: Should you have forgotten already how much I really adore you, I'm more than ready to oblige to help you remember tonight after the date..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Ministry atrium  
**_ "You still thinking about that double date idea?" Draco asked a few days later, Wednesday, in the atrium of the Ministry when they were about to leave for the evening.

"It might be a good opportunity for us to be close in public without them suspecting anything," she replied. "So yes, I am thinking about it."

"I prefer single dates with you, I don't like sharing your attention in such situations, you know."

"You're such a spoiled prat."

"I'm your spoiled prat. Yours forever."

"Yes, I know. And I wouldn't want it any other way, you know that."

He smiled. "I know. By the way, has Potter told you that Zabini is planning another game night?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure they will set us up again."

"If it means I can snog you halfway senseless in front of our friends without them suspecting too much, I'm all up for it."

She chuckled, then made herself ready to enter the fireplace to Floo home. "You're always up for it, as long as it involves me and some decent amount of nakedness."

"I'm a man, what can I say?"

"I didn't complain, merely stated a fact. See you in a bit." She took a handful of Floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and called out her address before throwing the powder. Seconds later, she disappeared in green flames; Draco followed her shortly after.

 _ **Zabini's place**_  
Game night was set up for the following Friday evening, to give the participants enough time to recover over the weekend from any impending hangover. Zabini planned a private party at his home where there was enough space for everyone should they want to stay over. He had made sure that the room was comfortable, with lots of booze available, mostly in form of Firewhisky.

This time, Draco arrived first after making a small detour to his flat to Floo in from there. "Surprise, you're one of the first people to arrive. Only Luna is already here, mate," Zabini greeted him.

"I didn't want to miss the beginning of the game night. What do you have planned this time?"

"Just a simple party game I discovered in an old book. Roughly translates to 'Russian Post' or something like that."

Definitely a set up, then. "I think, I'll join Luna on the balcony for a moment."

"Interesting girl, that one. Perceives more than you might give her credit for."

Draco stepped out on the balcony. "Hey, there. Nice view." He sat down next to her on the bench.

"Hey. It is. You're early this time. Hermione's not here yet?"

Draco looked at her, feeling somewhere between confused and apprehensive at her remark. "No," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You should come together, you know." She smiled.

"I see, Blaise was right, you notice quite a lot."

"I do. But I usually don't tell either."

"Thanks."

She nodded. "It's going to be an interesting evening I think."

"You in for a beer before the others arrive?" Zabini asked, sticking his head through the door.

The others arrived at about the same time as Hermione, all anticipating a fun night. Zabini let them all into the game room, where they sat down in a circle, with three bowls in the middle, each containing small balls in a different colour.

Since their snogging session was known at least amongst the Gryffindor participants, Draco and Hermione didn't bother anymore and sat down next to each other, though keeping a reasonable distance.

"Getting comfortable with the lioness?" Zabini commented the seating.

"He already got really comfortable during the last two Sunday lunches," George replied, barely hiding the smirk.

"And you didn't care to keep me, your best friend, in the loop about your actions? I'm severely disappointed, mate."

"Twice even? I think, we could call you a couple then." Nott raised his beer for a mock toast.

"It's not like we have confessed anything," Hermione replied, she could almost hear the sighs of desperate disappointment, which made her smile for a moment.

"Let's start the game, we're not here to discuss something that only concerns me and Granger, if there was anything to be concerned about," Draco intervened, letting himself sound slightly annoyed.

"Come on, you snogged twice, there is something to be concerned about," Nott retorted.

"Let it go, Theo." Astoria grabbed Theo's hand. "They will talk about it when they're ready for it. You know how he is."

"Sadly, yes."

"Okay, everyone. I'll quickly explain the rules so that we can get started. Two of the bowls contain the names of tonight's participants, separated into boys and girls, the third one contains the activity those two will have to do. I added a few inspirations from our last game night at the pub. If you think the action too daring, then you can always opt for a shot of Firewhisky that you will have to share in a kiss. The game recognises, by the way, if the drawn participants are siblings; it won't let me draw an activity in that case, until I change the constellation..."

"This is definitely a set up," Hermione whispered, leaning slightly towards Draco.

"It is. And since it's Blaise who organised it, I'm pretty sure they'll leave the most juicy thing for us."

"So, you might just be able to snog me halfway senseless in front of our friends." She could barely contain the smirk.

"I guess you might have to endure that..."

"Oh, I won't stop you. I'm actually inclined to test how far we can go before they would stop us."

He raised his eyebrow. "You're one little kinky lioness."

"I'm your little kinky lioness. Yours forever."

He smiled. "I know."

"You finished sweet talking, love birds?" Zabini asked, slightly amused. "You want to start the game already..."

"I'm not stopping you from drawing the names," Draco retorted, shrugging.

"Okay, then." Zabini drew the first ball from the girls' pool, then a second from the boys' pool. "Okay, our first participants are: Daphne and George." The others giggled at that combination, anticipating what they would have to do. "Now, the activity is: Give the lady in question a nice little sensual neck massage. I hope you know how to treat my lady, George. She has some standards."

"Shut it, Blaise. I'm sure he's better at neck massages than you are." Daphne went over to George, and put her hair up, so that he had better access to her neck. "His foot massages are genius, but definitely lacks in the neck department."

"Neck is my speciality. Shall I?"

Daphne nodded, and then was pleasantly surprised. "Hmm... Ooohh... Ahh... Angelina, you weren't exaggerating."

"Told you. Maybe he could teach Zabini some tricks?"

"Teaching me new tricks for the ladies?"

"This one at least."

"I might be just as happy with one of your head massages," Hermione whispered, leaning towards Draco again.

"Ask me nicely when we're back home, and you might get one for free..."

"Zabini looks a bit jealous, though..."

"He's not really good with sharing either. I'm sure Daphne will make him learn that neck massage..."

"I wouldn't mind if George showed you a few things too; I'll even provide the neck."

"We'll see."

"Thanks, George, that was wonderful." Daphne was basically purring now on the way back to her spot.

"Okay, next pairing is..." Zabini drew the next two names from the respecting bowls. "Theo and Luna."

"I think I'll have a shot of Firewhisky first." Nott filled the glass from one of the bottles within his reach; the bottles were strategically placed between the spots, so that everyone had at least one of them within reach.

"You want one too?" Draco asked Hermione, opening the bottle next to them, while watching Nott's discomfort.

"Of course." She gave him her glass. "To some snogging later," she toasted when her glass was filled.

"The activity is: Share a fruit between your lips. Lip contact welcome."

Nott changed a look with Astoria, she just nodded. "What kind of fruit? Just a grape, or something bigger?"

"I thought about grapes, and thought they were too easy. I prefer strawberries." Zabini put a small bowl of strawberries next to Nott.

"These are nice strawberries," Luna said, taking the biggest of the fruits.

"My own garden was so nice as to provide them."

Luna looked at Nott with a genuine smile, then put the fruit between her lips and leaned towards him.

Nott hesitated for a moment, then started to take bites of the fruit, accompanied by some cheering.

Even Astoria looked rather amused, and she was whistling as well when the fruit sharing turned into some light kissing.

"Nice, mate. I see you get the hang of the game." Zabini fished for the next two name balls. "Next ones are. Ron and Astoria."

Both Hermione and Draco had to laugh about that combination; Astoria was definitely a league above Weasley.

"Oooh, good one for you, Weasley. 'Take each other's top layer of clothing off. The lady in question can decide to have the last top removed as well or not. Bra stays on.'"

"You're wearing one tonight?" Draco asked, leaning towards Hermione, while the others were occupied with watching and cheering the two participants.

Hermione shook her head.

"You know I'm going to test that when it's our turn."

"I'm hoping for that."

Draco filled their shot glasses again. "To some snogging later," he toasted excited, then gulped the Firewhisky down.

The game round was finished with a loud round of cheering, and two semi-naked participants.

"Didn't know you were sporting a nice set of abs, Weasley," Draco hooted. "Do I have to be afraid that Her- Granger might want to get back to you?"

"Stop it!" she hissed when she saw the flush on her friend's face.

"Next round..." Zabini pulled the next two name balls from the respective bowls. "Ginny and oh... me."

Hermione nudged Draco, and pointed in Harry's direction. "He's not really good with sharing either, I think."

"Never thought of him as the possessive type-"

"He has nothing on you, though. I just trained you well..."

"Activity: The lady in question shall take a drop to colour her tongue temporarily blue, then she shall draw a pattern on the gentlemen's upper body in question."

"Ginny, it might be a good idea to take the shot," Hermione tried to caution her while appeasing Harry as well.

However, Ginny turned around with one big smile, and whispered something into Harry's ear, whose face immediately lit up. "Give me the drop," she demanded.

"She might be up to something," Hermione commented Ginny's action, slightly surprised. Then watched, with growing eyes, Ginny paint on Zabini's upper body. She couldn't hold her laughter when she realised what exactly Ginny was painting. And soon, the others joined in.

"I think, you've just been served with the best revenge ever, mate," Draco commented, raising his glass to the redhead with the blue tongue.

"A dick?! You got some nerve, woman..."

"No hiding of the masterpiece, mate," Nott replied, raising his glass to Ginny as well.  
Zabini growled at Nott for a moment, then seemed to find his countenance again. "Four people left in this round," he said, fishing for the next two names. "Harry... and Angelina."

"I'll take the shot," Harry replied.

"You don't even know what the activity is, might just be a massage, you know," Angelina said.

"And dear Miss Angelina is right," Zabini continued. "It's a massage. 'Give the lady in question a nice sensual foot massage."

Ginny grinned. "Something you're good at... Enjoy it, Angelina!"

"Leaves the snogging to us. He most definitely has mixed in something like that," Draco whispered.

"You ready for some action then?"

"I've been ready since I arrived here..."

"You need to teach George that!" Angelina was purring.

"I think that is enough now," Zabini finally said, who was still trying to get the drawing off his body. "We have one couple remaining, as it seems..."

"Give us the snogging card already, we know you want to see some action," Draco said, amused about the seemingly innocent looking faces.

"Are you so desperate to get it going again?" Zabini retorted, just as amused. He took a ball out of the activity bowl. "Looks like your wish was granted, mate. 'Give the lady in question the best kiss she will ever have. French kissing preferred.'"

"You really want to see how far they would let us go with this?" Draco asked, while coming closer.

"Just kiss me already." She leaned back and pulled him over her. "I was promised the best kiss ever, and you have produced some very good ones..."

Draco shifted his position so that his upper body was directly above hers, and he could now feel that she indeed wasn't wearing a bra, as her nipples brushed his chest, hardening in the process. When his lips finally met hers, it was with passion and some hunger. They completely blended out their surroundings, and just lost themselves in the feeling. He couldn't hold back a small moan when her hands found their way beneath his shirt, and started to leave a trail of light scratches on his back. Balancing on one hand, he let his other hand slowly wander down to find their entry underneath her shirt, he needed to touch those breasts that kept brushing his chest, driving him slightly mad. He heard her moan into the kiss when his hand finally found its way, and was now caressing one breast.

"Mate, I suggest you take one of the guest rooms, if you want to continue that... Mate!"

Hermione was shifting her position slightly, giving Draco better access, and even wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Please stop now, mate!"

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, already fumbling in her bag for her wand.

"Aaah! Ginny!" Hermione rubbed her side, where she just had been hit with a small Stinging Hex.

"Sorry, but that was definitely more than just a French kiss. That was bordering on snogging and petting between the two of you..."

"Bordering?" Ron said. "There wasn't much left to imagination..."

"You want some lessons in how to snog a woman properly?" Draco retorted, licking his lips, but still in his kissing position. He shared a short look with Hermione who nodded, then shifted his position again.

"Listen", she started, "we know we were probably set up, fully expecting something similar to what happened at the last game night... But if you hex us, not able to bear the consequences, I think we leave now." She started to get up.

"Maybe continue somewhere we're not so rudely interrupted," Draco added, then got up as well to follow Hermione out. The last two weeks until their reveal were going to be interesting...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hermione's flat**_  
"I think the wine tastes a bit funny, don't you?" Hermione asked, putting her wine glass down on the table again. They were at home, enjoying a small dinner after work, the Wednesday after game night.

Draco looked at his wine glass, then at Hermione. He shook his head. "It tastes normal to me. But you chose it for dinner..."

"I know, that's what irritates me. I usually like that wine..."

"Want something else then? Some water?"

She nodded, and watched him get up to fetch her some water. "I felt rather weird the last couple of days now. Slightly more tired than usual-"

"You fell asleep almost right away last night when we lay on the sofa to watch the film. I didn't dare to move..."

"I'm sorry about that. I really wanted to see it. I was just so tired, and you're so comfortable."

"I didn't mind actually. Was a bit like when we started dating. We always seemed to end up in a similar position a lot of times..."

She smiled. "I remember those times, though they kind of seem half a lifetime ago. You used to bring the wine and I would cook something, and then we would talk."

"Like your mother said we should."

"Was a good advice."

He nodded. "I'm glad we told your parents, I don't think we would've survived without them."

She yawned. "Sorry. Still tired."

"Want to call it a night?"

"It's not even nine yet!"

"You look like you could use it, though," he replied, slightly concerned now. She hadn't had a tough day at work and they had spent most evenings since game night at home, enjoying some alone time, while giving their friend a form of silent treatment. "Let me do the cleaning, and you make yourself ready for bed, then we can continue talking in bed..."

"Do I get a head massage out of it?"

"If it helps you relax..."

The next morning, Hermione felt slightly nauseous when she woke up to get ready for work. She didn't feel like throwing up, but it did upset her senses.

"You okay? You look a bit pale..." Draco came into the kitchen where she was already sipping some camomile tea from her mug. It was their usual routine that she would get up first to use the bathroom because he always needed a bit longer to get up.

"Feeling a bit queasy, is all."

"Your cycle starting, maybe?"

She shook her head, then took another sip of tea from her mug. "Should have had that a couple of days ago, but still waiting for it."

"Want to stay home? I could let Flaherty know that you don't feel well enough for work today..."

"No, it's probably nothing. Might have caught some bug or so. Just can you get your coffee at work? The smell irritates me this morning."

Then Draco somewhat realised what the symptoms might mean. "I don't think you have a bug, love. Let me cast a small spell, I might have an idea." He fetched his wand from the nightstand, where he always put it when at her flat.

"What do you mean?"

"Just let me check, then I'll explain." He returned to the kitchen, then waited for her approval to continue— he was going to point a wand at her after all.

She nodded, sipping from her mug, and then watched him cast the spell that produced a small bluish light above her. That was when realisation hit her as well. "Merlin's beard! No, no, no. That can't be! We've always been careful!"

Draco somewhat expected that reaction, and he knew better than to stop her right know; she had to run through the possibilities before he could calm her down, something her mother told him, because she had always been like that to some extent.

"...we haven't even talked about having children yet... I mean, I know you want quite a few, a-and I would like a couple as well, or at least a girl."

There, that was the point he could react to. "A girl?" he asked, gently taking the mug out of her hands, and then took her in his arms, before her panic would take over.

She nodded, then took a deep breath, his embrace calming her down again. "I'm sorry. It's just a bit of a shock."

"I know. But it's nothing we can't handle, okay?" He let his hands run up and down her back and breathed in deeply as well.

She nodded again. "I thought we had a bit more time before we'd start having them. I just can't understand how it could happen... And how come you're so calm?"

"I'm just as shocked, you know? But you were already panicking, and when _you_ start that..." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll let Flaherty know that you don't feel well enough for work, okay?"

"Thanks." She sighed. "You're going?"

He shook his head. "I don't think I would be able to concentrate at work, knowing that you might panic again-"

"I won't!"

"I know, but I still won't be able to concentrate, with Potter in the same room and not being able to tell him anything."

"J-just how did that happen? We've always been careful, always used the Contraception Spell at one point..." She sighed, then rubbed her head.

"No need to go through that now, okay? Finish your tea, I'll contact work meanwhile." He slowly opened his arms again, sensing that she was calmed down again to a more normal level, at least as normal as you can get when you just learned that you're expecting. He made sure that she was sitting at the small kitchen table, as she was still rather pale, before leaving the room. Thankfully, it didn't take him long to dispatch the owl with the notes that they would be staying home, both not feeling too well. For a moment, he considered contacting her mother, but decided against it until they also knew the whole story.

"Thanks for staying calm," she said when he came back into the kitchen, her cheeks having regained some of their colour again. "I think you'd be a good dad..."

"Wait until you see me freak out during birth," he joked, hoping to cheer her up a bit, then breathed in deeply. No, he can't panic today, he'll panic as soon as the others know and can look after Hermione for a moment. "We're not alone in this, you know? As soon as the others know, they will be queuing up to support you, okay?"

She nodded, and smiled. "True."

"But first we could use the day off to actually talk about us having children... Is ice cream still something you like?"

"Aren't you going to freak out?"

"I'll freak out later, I promise, just so you can watch me," he replied with what he hoped to be an affirmative smile.

She yawned. "I think I'll go back to bed. Can we go to St. Mungo's later and afterwards have ice cream? I just want to be sure..."

"Course. Whatever helps."


	8. Chapter 8

"You feeling okay? You're so quiet since we left St. Mungo's..." They arrived at their favourite ice cream café, and he pointed a table outside which was a bit to the side.

"I feel a bit overwhelmed and confused, is all." Hermione sat down, rather absent-mindedly so. She was still thinking about what she had been told in her medical exam in the maternity ward, which had looked surprisingly like a muggle one, at least from what she could tell.

"Confused is never good in your case," he replied earnestly, watching her.

She shook her head, and opened the ice cream card, more to distract herself from the situation than to actually choose something from it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just wish you would talk to me, let me know what confuses you so much. You know I will listen."

Hermione shook her head again, biting her lip.

Draco sighed, there was no point to press it further for the next few minutes, or else she would never tell him. He had learned to be patient with her. "You want some ice cream?" he asked instead.

She nodded this time. "Dark chocolate and blackberry. And loads of it."

"Okay." He got up again to order inside, always keeping half an eye on Hermione outside. But basically he went inside to have something to do while trying to give her the space to consider his request. Merlin, he had seen her confused and lost a few times in those past two-and-a-half years they were together, but never this lost. Hell yes, it was a huge step to have a child together, one of the biggest he could imagine. He probably felt as unprepared as she did, completely freaked out by it, but not confused. No, not confused. Freaked out and excited, yes. Excited, because Hermione was the one he wanted to have children with, no one else...

"I'm sorry," she repeated when he finally came back outside with the ice cream, a big load of dark chocolate and blackberry for her, and a smaller cup with dark chocolate and tiramisu for him.

"It's okay to be shocked, I'm still freaked out myself. And your mother warned me more than once that you just need to get through everything in your head first..." Draco sat down again after putting their ice cream down on the small table. "I'm not saying you shouldn't, but I'd like to know what's troubling you, okay?"

Hermione nodded, then put the first spoonful of dark chocolate ice cream in her mouth. "I-I just don't feel prepared for it, you know?" she finally said. No, she definitely didn't feel prepared for that kind of responsibility at all.

Draco nodded, happy that she finally opened up a bit, then took his own first spoonful. Yes, tiramisu had been a good choice!

"I still feel like I'm trying to figure out some parts of my life. Not you obviously, but-but more like what's my role supposed to be in life? I want to do something meaningful, you know?"

"You seriously have done more meaningful things in your life than other families can show for generations. You helped Potter win the war, you helped starting the redemption program, and helped chase down those Death Eaters who belonged to Azkaban, amongst other things. Whatever you do, you do it right."

She smiled when he listed all the things she had achieved in her life so far. Maybe he should list those things more often to remind her. But God, the blackberry ice cream tasted marvellous in combination with the dark chocolate!

"But if you really want to do something meaningful, then request a change to my department, you have the skills they are looking for. Or why do you think Potter constantly comes running to you? It's not that he's daft, he really isn't - just don't tell him I said that! - but rather to kind of lure you to our side. I mean, maybe you could even take over my job one day-"

"What do you mean? Take over your job?"

"You never realised that between the two of us, you're the one made for a career? You have the drive to achieve great things, I just listed a few of them for you... But me? I'd be just as happy to stay home and show up for the odd event or two at your side."

"You mean, you would actually stay home to raise our children?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, I would."

Hermione just stared at him for a moment, rather surprised. She actually always thought that she was supposed to be home with the children, a thought that never quite pleased her.

"Look, I don't want to be a rather absent father like Lucius was when I was little, I want to be there, see them grow up, the whole thing. This is the one thing where I want to show everybody that a Malfoy is not as cold-hearted as everybody in society still somewhat thinks..."

She nodded, enjoying the next spoonful of ice cream. God, she could see a small sparkle in his eyes when he talked about wanting to be there; he really wanted to do this. But she just wasn't so sure about it yet. "I don't feel like I'm ready to be completely responsible for another human being."

"We'd be in it together, remember? It'd be as much my responsibility as it yours."

God, he was serious about it, he wasn't just trying to calm her, he was actually open about it. Hermione relaxed a bit, noticed that sparkle in his eyes again.

"I'm not going to pressure you to decide anything today," Draco started, with a heavy heart, rather missing the signs of her relaxing. "Just remember that I still mean everything I said up in Aberdeen, I support you in good times and in bad times."

"I know you'd like to keep it," she said with a small smile.

"Yes, to be honest," he replied as earnest as he could. "You know why? Because for me this is not just a simple careless accident, but it would also be something born from our love - and as cliché that might sound, I'd like to share that with you. I don't want to share that with anyone else, just you."

"I know. And it doesn't sound cliché at all."

He smiled gently. "Look, as much as I'd like to keep it, I'm not going to force you into it, okay? I know you well enough to know that in the end, it's your body, and hence your decision."

She looked at him, smiling faintly, again surprised about his openness; and she also noticed a tinge of sadness in his voice. "Thanks. And I'm sorry if I scare you a bit."

"You do, to be honest. I've never seen you like this... I think I prefer you screaming at me to you being so quiet."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, okay? You have every right to be freaked out."

She nodded. "You know, I just never saw myself as a mother..."

"And with my past and a bad example for a father I never saw myself having a child either. Yet here we are, talking about the possibility."

"I-I just had that idea in my head that as a mother I was supposed to stay home because everything else would be considered bad."

"Merlin, no! You know you'd drive yourself crazy! You're no Molly, who is a great person, by the way. No, you're more like your own mother I guess, who worked and did raise a wonderful daughter, if I might say so," he replied with a big smile.

"You think I'm wonderful?"

"Of course I do, princess. And I'm sure, in your own way, you'd be a great mother."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I wish was that sure about it."

Draco nodded. "It's okay. It's a huge thing..." He sighed. "Just don't leave me out of your decision, okay?"

"I won't. You remember that, in Aberdeen, I promised to be honest with you."

"Thanks. This means a lot."

"I just need time..."

"Maybe we should let your mother know, she might help you better than I can-"

"No, don't tell her. I don't feel like I can talk to her right now. I-It feels like this is something we need to figure out on our own, not rely on her help."

"You sure?"

"Honestly? No. Right now, I don't know what to think. God, I hate being so confused..."

That night, Hermione lie awake in bed for a long while, with Draco having wrapped his arms around her in his sleep. She always felt safe in his arms, and it was the same now. He was there, trying to support her whatever she was going to decide in the end, even if this could mean to halfway break his heart. She had seen the sparkle in his eyes whenever he spoke about the possibility of having a child; he seemed excited at the prospect in these moments, and it had made her smile. Hermione sighed. Was she really that confused? Or was she more afraid of something? She wished she could articulate that diffuse feeling that upset her so much. But feeling his arms around her, as if keeping her safe from the outside world, she knew that she wasn't able to break his heart and terminate it. No, she couldn't possibly do that, not after having seen the excitement in his eyes. But was she herself ready for what this decision meant? Was she ready for all the consequences? Ready for the responsibility for another human being, the one that was growing inside her right now? She didn't know – yet.

 _ **Antiques market, somewhere in town  
**_ It was antiques day on their favourite market the following weekend, and Hermione had wanted to go after Draco had suggested it, so that she could spend some time outside her flat and work; especially the book stands interested her, as she could always find interesting titles, had even found a couple of books relating to the wizarding world on other visits, without the muggle selling knowing about it. Today's visit was all about distracting herself from the fact that her life was changing rather fundamentally, so it was nice to visit something that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"You look happy," Draco noted when she was browsing throw the shelves of fairy tale books.

"I'm always happy when I'm allowed to lose myself a bit in books, that's why you suggested it. Thank you for it."

"I know you're struggling with the situation, so I thought this might cheer you up a little bit."

"It does." She smiled, and carefully pulled one of the books from the shelf, handling it with the utmost care, breathing in that comforting, slightly acidic smell of old books. It was a collection of gypsy tales she was holding; their tales always had some interesting magical components, so she was likely going to buy that book, and read it that evening, probably with her head in Draco's lap while he was reading something else, one of his hands as always absent-mindedly stroking through her hair.

Draco just watched her skim through the pages. Ever since they had discovered the antiques market, he loved to watch her going through the books, and seeing how she would relax while diving into the content of the books made him happy. Sometimes he would buy one of the volumes she was looking at with some longing, but upset with its price, without her seeing it, then would simply place it on the kitchen table, waiting for her to find it when they were back home. But today, he was finally sensing something in her that meant she had come to a conclusion about the situation. They had avoided the subject of pregnancy for a few days after that talk at the ice cream café the day they found out. Sometimes, it had been an awkward silence because they both wanted to say something but for once didn't know how. At one point, Draco even reconsidered contacting her mother, so that they both would have someone to talk to, but they would have to explain a few things alongside.

It drove him half mad to see her in so much doubt. Doubt about whether she would indeed be a good mother, as she had never considered herself to be a simple housewife— not that he wanted her that way, as she, between the two, was made for a career; and doubt whether it would be a wise decision to keep the child at all. She had only shortly touched that possibility during their talk, knowing that she was scaring him with that; but it still was one of the possibilities she was at least considering at one point.

But today, on the antiques market, the doubts were gone to his immense relief. It was a simple gesture that showed him, the way she repeatedly put her hands on her belly, even gently stroking it, probably without her realising it. He came up to her from behind, putting his head next to hers. "Something to keep?" he asked, a smile curling up his lips, while slowly putting his arms around her in a tender embrace.

She nodded, a content smile on her lips. "I think I'm going to keep this one..." She grabbed one of his hands, and put it gently on her belly. "I'm sorry for letting you wait for so long."

"Some things are worth the wait. Nerve-wracking, but worth it." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks." Her content smile grew into a happy and excited one while turning around in his embrace. "The book is completely overpriced though."

"We can always try to haggle..."

"You wouldn't know how to haggle in the first place, my dear..."

"And you wouldn't know how to properly estimate the worth of an object, princess, except maybe books..."

"Prat!" She giggled, pulling his face closer for a kiss, the book temporarily placed back on the shelf.

"Missed that laugh so much," Draco whispered before meeting her lips with his, a gentle kiss between two people that had found their balance again.

"Hermione?"

She and Draco broke off in a slight panic when they heard a familiar voice just outside the stand. "Ginny! Merlin's beard!"

"Is that your idea of a date?" Ginny joined them in the stand, still surprised to see those two here. She had been on her way to a work-related meeting not too far off from the market using the market as a short-cut when she discovered her two friends in the book stand. Then her eyes grew even bigger, when she saw something glitter on Hermione's finger. "And what's that? Is that what I fear it is?"

"Ginny, we can explain," Draco started.

"Then explain away... It's quite curious to find you behave like an old couple, and with what looks like wedding rings on your fingers."

He took Hermione's hand. "We were already planning to tell everyone next weekend because the story is rather different than what it looks like."

"Ginny," Hermione tried, "we don't just behave like an old couple, we are one. We've been together for a bit more than two years now..."

"A bit more than two years? And you've been fooling us the whole time?" Ginny couldn't believe what her friends just told her. "Why? Why have you never told us anything? I mean we're your friends-"

"Because it's me she was dating," Draco suggested. "When we started dating, I wasn't really a friend yet, we just kind of hung around together after work. It was a weird situation-"

"I remember you still being somewhat of an arse back then-"

"I was-"

"-most of the time only pretending," Hermione finished. "We didn't want to spoil it, we were actually quite afraid that you might think him not good enough for me. But he's always been honest and sweet with me..."

"Well, you know enough hexes, and you sure have your own mind, so I had to convince you in another way."

"Back then, we might have thought that, that's true," Ginny admitted. "So I do get the reasons somewhat... But why did you keep hiding when things started to change? I mean, we clearly accepted you into the group, Draco, even Zabini and Nott to some extent..."

"It kind of just happened I think-" Hermione answered, halfway shrugging.

"You want the truth?" Draco asked, rather irritated about Ginny's misplaced disappointment. "You meddle too much. And I might be part of your group now, but I there are still moments when I get the impression that I'm more tolerated than actually accepted. We kept it to ourselves because you still think I'm not good enough for your heroine, your idea of Hermione."

Hermione looked at Ginny, who still seemed rather disappointed and not sure whom to glare at for the moment. "You know he has a point. You're very protective, I do love you for that. You're family, you know that." She smiled warmly. "But sometimes, the old prejudices come back."

Ginny sighed. "I guess so. We're probably not always as fair as we should be."

"Exactly."

"But that doesn't mean we would oppose it today, you know?" Ginny replied, trying to explain. "No matter what, you're part of the group now, and anyone my mother thinks worth the invitation to the Sunday lunch is good enough for our Hermione."

"You really think that?" Hermione asked, indeed a bit surprised.

Ginny nodded. "Yes. You wouldn't believe it, but we all kind of think that you'd be a good match." She was still a bit mad at her friends for not telling, but she did understand why they'd done it. "We just never quite understood why my mother would do such a thing and invite you, Draco," she added.

"You did look a bit sour the first time I was invited," Draco replied, remembering their faces when Molly brought him to the table. Merlin, they had looked baffled for a moment...

"Well, I might have suggested it," Hermione admitted rather shyly. "Only told her that you worked with Harry and you two had become rather good work friends-"

"You know that I had a _really_ long conversation with her? At one point I think she was more thorough and merciless than all those interrogators at the Ministry..." In a way, the conversation that Draco had had with Molly wasn't so different from the one with Hermione's parents; he again had to prove his worth. Most of the time it annoyed him, but in those two cases, he thought it was worth the effort.

"Okay, you've definitely been an enrichment to the table. It's always fun to watch your banter with Harry and Ron." Ginny chuckled, which relaxed the other two a bit; it seemed like a first sign that she accepted it. "And your recent banters with Hermione as well..."

"Yes, they were fun," Hermione replied, chuckling now as well, starting to feel relieved.

"You lot just never realised that we stopped insulting each other a long time ago," Draco added.

"Well you still call each other prat and stuck-up a lot-"

"Just for your entertainment..."

Ginny smiled, then pointed to Hermione's left hand; it was basically an offer of peace. "Can I see the rings?"

Hesitating for a moment, Hermione finally lifted her left hand, so that Ginny could have a closer look.

"It's surprisingly simple," Ginny commented. "Has a light red tinge to it."

"We like it simple," Draco explained.

Ginny nodded. "Yours has a green tinge, I assume. Like that idea." She couldn't help but smile. "And when did you get married? You never wear the rings when we're around..."

"Six months ago next week."

Completely baffled, Ginny just stared at them for a seemingly long moment. "Six months? Are you kidding me? How?"

"We were on a case together, and I took the chance-"

"We'll give the details next weekend when everyone else is around as well," Hermione interrupted. "Can you keep quiet until then? I know it's a lot to ask, especially with tomorrow's lunch, but we would owe you a big favour..."

"A Malfoy owing you favour can still be quite helpful, you know," Draco added suggestively.

"True enough." Ginny sighed. "Listen, I'm still a bit mad at you for not telling at least me, and I can't guarantee for the others, but I do understand your reasons. And you look cute together..."

"Me and cute?" Draco played hurt by that word.

"You can be surprisingly sweet, you know," Hermione replied.

"I won't admit anything, princess..."

"Oh please, stop it. I think I might prefer the banter you played for us!" Ginny laughed. "But you have my word. I'll probably even help keep Harry and Ron under control."

Hermione finally hugged her friend, hugely relieved that she wasn't too mad with them. "Thank you! And I'm really sorry for not telling you!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Small ballroom, audience area**_ _  
_"You know what this is about?" Harry asked Ginny when they entered the small ballroom, the invitation rolled up in his hand. There was a small stage at the other end, in front of it several nicely decked tables. Most of the other invited people were already there, amongst others the elder Weasleys, Luna and what looked like Hermione's parents.

Ginny shook her head. "I know as much as you, but it seems important if they even invited her parents." She pulled him gently towards the table with her parents to sit down, waving at the Grangers in passing by.

 _ **Small ballroom, behind the stage  
**_ Draco and Hermione waited at the side of the small stage, out of the sight of their friends, but with a clear view on the tables to see whether their friends and family were all here.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing how tense she was.

She nodded, then breathed in deeply. "I wish it was over already, you know. I know we might have to deal with quite a few angry people. I thought we would celebrate our six months anniversary differently."

"Me too. But we promised Ginny. She would very much kick our arses if we disappear now."

"Ugh. Why is your mother not here already? Hoping for a big entrance?" Hermione rubbed her hands, then let her fingers play with the ring on her left hand.

"She knows she has to come, give her another couple of minutes-"

A door in the small ballroom swung open with quite some noise.

"She's here. Was it really a good idea to place her with Zabini and Nott?" Hermione asked, breathing in deeply again.

"We couldn't really seat her with your parents, and it would be asking too much of the Weasleys to seat her there."

"Okay." She smiled. "How do I look?"

"As gorgeous as ever, princess..."

"You're delectably handsome too, my little ferret."

"Your little ferret, yours forever."

"I know. Let's start it then..." She took his hand and then slowly made the first steps into the light of the stage, summoning the famous Gryffindor courage in her. In that moment, she thought the fights at Hogwarts during the Second War preferable to finally telling their friends the truth.

 _ **Small ballroom, stage and audience room**_  
The chatter died down when the others finally saw them.

"What's this all about?" Ron asked, voicing the question everyone had.

"Hello everyone. Thanks a lot for coming. Draco and I have some explaining to do, since we haven't been open about every aspect of our lives-"

"You didn't invite us here just to tell us that you finally came together as a couple?" Zabini interrupted.

"DRACO!" Narcissa's voice sounded rather shocked, with a hint of disgust. "With _her_ of all people?!"

"Mother, quiet, please. We're not finished!" Draco hissed rather loudly.

Hermione gently squeezed his hand; they were expecting the most backlash from her, as she was still holding on to the notion that her son should marry someone from another pure-blood family. "In one point, you're correct, Zabini, Draco and I are a couple. Have been for a long time now."

"More or less for two and a half years," Draco specified, sounding calmer again.

The room went silent, and they could see how the others looked at each other in shocked confusion. Only her parents, Ginny and, to Hermione's surprise, Luna and Molly seemed to smile.

"So you played with us the whole time?" Harry finally asked, sounding profoundly confused, and voicing the concern almost everyone else had in the room.

"Well, we didn't exactly play with you," Hermione replied. "But we were afraid. Afraid that you might reject us, you know, with the past and everything. Afraid that-that you might think he wasn't good enough for me-"

"If we might add something," Jean said, and stood up so that the others could see her better. "I'm Hermione's mother, and we too had our reservations about her dating Draco. So I do understand their hesitation to tell you. But please do not be too angry with them, they have worked quite hard to get where they are now as a couple, coming from really different backgrounds and beliefs..."

"You knew?" Molly asked.

"They told us-"

"We needed someone, and they felt safe enough since they are not part of the wizarding world. I'm really sorry about that, Molly."

"It's okay, my dear. I was suspecting that you were a couple for a while now-"

"You did?" Hermione asked, again somewhat surprised.

"Well, you stopped insulting each other, and you tend to look at each other in such a cute way when you think we're not looking."

"Mum! You could've told us!" Ron exclaimed.

"It wasn't mine to tell."

"Thanks, Molly."

"So," Narcissa stood up, "does that mean, you risk your family's reputation for that girl?"

"There wasn't a reputation to begin with, Mother. You and Father made sure of that," Draco replied, his voice controlled, but demanding authority, something he seldom did. "You will do well not to insult her, or I will have you thrown out of the Manor I so politely let you live in-"

"You won't dare, son!"

"I'm head of family since Father is in Azkaban, and I never asked for much. But for once, I will have you do exactly what I ask you to. Keep your objections to yourself. I love Hermione, she is the one I will spend the rest of my life with, and you will accept that. Understood?"

"But-"

"Understood?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, he means it. I've rarely seen him this convinced," Zabini tried to intervene. "Please sit down again..."

Knowing when she was defeated, Narcissa sat down again, but not without throwing the couple on the stage a deathly icy glare.

"You okay?" Hermione whispered, slightly concerned.

He nodded. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, but I had to do it, or she would forever hassle you."

"That's not all there is, is it?" Ginny asked, to bring the topic back to the revealing.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, again voicing what everyone else thought.

"Ginny is right, Harry," Hermione admitted. "Though we'd like to tell the story first that led up to it."

"I think you remember the Dawkins case, Potter?"

"Dawkins? Wasn't that when you were sent to Bath with Hermione as your partner? Last December I think?"

"Yes, exactly, Harry. Bath is a wonderful place. We spent some wonderful evenings there. And then you disappeared for about half an hour."

"I didn't really disappear, I did leave you a note," Draco replied, smiling.

"It only said that you wanted to meet me in the old Roman Bath. You didn't say where you went before that, so yeah, you disappeared..."

"But the setting was perfect, wasn't it?"

"Oh yes." Hermione smiled broadly, remembering the day clearly. "He proposed to me that evening in that famous Roman Bath, you know? Put candles up and everything, even got down on his knees." She heard a few gasps from every table, and looked over to her parents who apparently had tears in their eyes. Everyone else was mostly shocked.

"So, that means you're engaged?" Molly asked, sounding excited. "When is the wedding going to be? Do you have date yet?"

"Well, the story is not over yet, Molly," Hermione replied, with a broad smile. They had Molly on their side, so there won't be any problems with the rest of the Weasleys.

"Remember the Thacker case from six months ago, Potter?"

"T-The other case you worked with Hermione?" Harry asked reluctantly. "I remember you asked specifically for her?"

"Yes. But not exactly because he needed me for the case." Hermione let that sink in for a moment, before she continued. "The case was easy, he could have done it on his own. But that left us with a few free evenings there. Draco had already everything organised."

"The picture now?" Draco whispered.

She nodded. And then watched him cast a huge magical copy of their wedding picture into the air. It showed the moment they exchanged their rings, looking exceedingly happy, with only the priest and a clerk in attendance as a witness.

"I bet on my own mother because my parents were already looking forward to us marrying," Hermione whispered. The silence in the room was astounding.

"I put my money on Zabini," Draco replied, grinning. "He already looks like he is trying to say something, though he looks more like a fish."

In a way, they were both right.

"Oh, Hermione, that is such a wonderful picture!" Jean finally exclaimed, sounding happy, and trying to keep from tearing up too much.

"Merlin, mate! You actually married the lioness? Courageous!" Zabini shouted the almost same time, sounding amused. "She will definitely keep you on your toes, mate..."

And then Molly joined in. "Oh, Godric's sake!" She got up and walked up to the stage. "It's a pity we couldn't be there with you, but I'm happy for you." She hugged them tightly. "Welcome to the family, Draco."

Jean joined them on the stage as well while the chattering in the room resumed. "Oh my dear children. You should have told us, you know..." She hugged her daughter tightly as well, after Molly released her from her embrace.

"I know, Mum. And I'm sorry. We both wanted just a small ceremony, without any fuss."

"It's okay. Your dad is still a bit shocked though."

"Thanks, Mum." Hermione broke the embrace off again, then took a deep breath. "Mum? Molly?" She took Draco's hand again. "We have something else to tell you, though it would probably be too much for the others."

"You shocked us quite a bit already, my dear," Molly replied.

"I'm just glad you're not angry with us, or at least not too much. But I might need your support in the following months, because I-I'm pregnant."

"Y-You're sure?" Jean asked, positively shocked.

"Yes. I already had it confirmed at the hospital, and w-we had a long discussion about it, Mum."

"We were both quite shocked about it, as it was probably a careless accident, and it took you quite a moment to come to terms with it." He placed a small, happy kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Still sorry about taking so long..."

"I know that you have to go through all the possibilities first," he replied in a whisper, squeezing her hand. "It's okay."

"Who thought that our Hermione would be first to start a family?" Molly commented, rather happy at the prospect of finally adding a grandchild to her family, even if it was only adopted.

"Just please keep it quiet until the shock of the wedding news has somewhat settled down again."

Both women nodded. "We're here for you if you need help with anything," Molly said. "Your mother and I know probably quite a few things about pregnancies, so don't worry. How about we celebrate it at our next Sunday lunch? I would love to have you over as well, Mrs. Granger, since it's your daughter..."

"Please call me Jean, and thanks for the invitation. We'd love to come."

Zabini came up to the stage as well now. "Mate, your mother left. I guess she won't speak to you for a while."

Draco let go of Hermione's hand, who was still talking to the two other women, and looking hugely relieved that they weren't mad at them. "Her loss. But as long as she doesn't harass my wife, I don't care."

"Still feels weird thinking of you two as an old married couple. Six months, mate! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, man."

"Mind if we throw a party to celebrate the anniversary?"

"Not at all," Draco replied, happy his mate wasn't mad at him. "Just no truth or dare games in any variation."

"Leaves me with one last question: Who confessed their feelings first? You or the lioness?"

"What's at stake in your bet with George?"

"You know about it?"

"Hermione heard a few snippets, so yeah, of course I know about it."

"Okay, well, you can choose actually, either we pay for your honeymoon with every bloody luxury, or we're at your disposal for a whole month of your choosing."

"I'll let Hermione decide."

"Fair enough. So, who confessed first?"

"I did."

"Oh Merlin, first time I ever lost a bet. George!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hermione's flat**_  
Draco and Hermione had asked her parents to show up at her place so that they could take them through the Floo network to the Burrow. They both had dressed up as well for the celebration, knowing full well what Molly would expect without having to mention it. Hermione thought it was a nice touch to put the dress on again which she had worn on their wedding day in that lovely little church.

"They are late." Hermione was pacing up and down the living room, slightly nervous about the fact that she would bring her parents to a wizarding place.

"I'm sure they will be here in a couple of minutes. They've been here before, princess..." Draco was leaning against the kitchen door frame, watching her pace. He was probably just as nervous as she was, but he understood that her parents were rather curious about the wizarding world, probably as curious as Arthur was about the Muggle world, which in turn reminded him to make sure that Arthur wouldn't ask too many questions, maybe even ask Molly to rearrange the seating, if need be.

Finally, the doorbell rang.

Hermione basically ran to the door, and hastily opened it. "Mum! Dad! You're here!"

"We promised to come, so here we are, my dear." Jean laughed at her daughter's excitement.

"And you brought a cake?"

"Yes. I told Molly I'd like to bring one, and she didn't mind..."

"It's... well, it's big."

"Mind, if we come in? It's a bit heavy too, you know?"

"Hello, sweetheart! You look great!" William smiled, and helped his wife carry the cake into the flat.

"So, how do we get there?" Jean asked after having placed the cake on the sofa table for a moment, sounding somewhere between curious and puzzled.

"Well, we have two possibilities. Either we Apparate there, or we use the Floo network," Hermione explained, excited that her parents were finally here, and that she could actually show them a few pieces of her world.

"We discussed it a bit, and thought that the Floo network would be less irritating," Draco explained, "since Apparating can leave inexperienced users feeling a bit nauseous."

"Let me find a bag to transport the cake in..." Hermione went back to the bedroom where she already stored several magically enhanced bags. Though she still might need to shrink the cake a bit to make it fit. Her mother should have given her some warning...

"So, how does it work, that network thing?" William asked when Hermione came back with one of the bigger magically enhanced bags..

"Well, I will take Mum, and you will go with Draco," Hermione replied, shrinking the cake. "Can you help me for a moment, my dear? I need someone to keep the bag open..."

Draco came over, and held the bag open so that Hermione could stuff the cake inside as carefully as possible. "Let me take it..."

"No, I think Mum and Molly want to have a look at it straight away." She smiled, then closed the bag. "I'm surprised that Molly let her bring a cake, though."

"So, what do we have to do while using that network?" Jean asked, repeating her husband's previous question, and still amazed at how that big cake they had to carry both could fit in such a small bag.

"All you have to do is hold our arm or hand really tight and not let go before we arrive..." Hermione shouldered the bag, then went over to the fireplace.

"Jean, if you would be so kind as to step into the fireplace with Hermione?" Draco asked. "She will do the rest."

Jean nodded, then watched her daughter take some powder into her hand, and followed her into the fireplace which was surprisingly tall.

"Take my hand. And don't let go until I say so. And best keep your eyes closed. Ready?"  
Jean nodded again, and clung to her daughter's arm.

"The Burrow," Hermione said clearly, then threw the powder to her feet, with green flames showing up, seconds later they were gone.

"This is crazy," William commented what he just witnessed. "And this is how you travel around?"

"Between houses, yes." Draco now came up to the fireplace. "It's one of the fastest ways to travel, as long as the entrance is open." He took up some of the powder as well. "We shouldn't let our wives wait too long," he said, stepping into the fireplace and offering his father-in-law his arm.

William stepped in a bit insecurely, not quite knowing what to expect, and clung as tightly as he could to Draco's arm. "Ready."

Draco nodded. "The Burrow."

 _ **The Burrow**_  
Moments later, the two men arrived in the chaos that was the Weasley household. Hermione was waiting for them, having sent her mother outside to sit with Harry. "Dad! You made it!"

"It's definitely one of my weirdest experiences, I must say," William said when he stepped out the fireplace, taking in the kitchen they landed in.

"Mum's outside already."

"Mr. Granger, welcome to the Burrow. I hope it's not too overwhelming for you," Molly greeted him rather cordially, she had been checking Jean's cake when they arrived. "Your wife is outside already if you want to join her. Just be warned, my husband is deeply interested in everything relating to your mu- non-magical world, he might ask a few questions, though I warned him not to bugger you too much..."

Hermione joined Draco in front of the fireplace while watching Molly lead her father outside. "He seems to have taken it rather well. Mum was a bit more freaked out, but I placed Harry next to her, he promised to keep an eye on Arthur..."

"You have some dust in your hair," Draco said, gently brushing through her hair that felt so soft that Sunday morning.

"Thanks." Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, to enjoy the simple gesture. He didn't have to do that, but she let him, as she loved the gentleness with which he did it. "Ready to face the Weasleys as a married couple?"

He nodded. "I very much look forward to holding your hand over the table, and being able to kiss you everywhere in front of them."

"Almost everywhere," she replied, then took his hand. "For some places I still prefer privacy, my dear love."

The lunch was wonderful. Molly had outdone herself, not only with the roast and sides, which were enough for seconds and thirds for everyone at the table, but also with the decorations in the garden. It looked like a small wedding reception, complete with ribbons, balloons, and lots of flowers, in surprisingly matching green and red colours. Additionally, everyone in the family had put on their best dress or suit in honour of the celebration. Draco and Hermione were placed at the top of the table as guests of honour, her parents to their right, and the Weasley parents to the left. This way, Molly as well as Jean could make sure that Hermione wouldn't drink alcohol, despite the many toasts to the couple.

After the main course was over, Jean and Molly disappeared into the kitchen again, to prepare the cake Jean had insisted on bringing along, and Ginny used the opportunity to take the seat next to Hermione.

"You look absolutely fantastic today!" Ginny said, gazing at Hermione's cream coloured dress.

"Well, I thought it was fitting for celebrating my marriage. It's actually the dress I wore at the wedding ceremony."

"Gorgeous! To a happy marriage between you two. I'm sure you can make it!"

"To a happy marriage!" Hermione and Draco repeated.

"You know, Mum hasn't stopped smiling ever since we came back from that evening you told us everything."

"She basically adopted Hermione as a daughter, so she's happy for her," Draco suggested, after putting his glass back down on the table.

"Might as well be, but then I saw her sorting through our old baby stuff. You know we have A LOT of it. It's just weird because neither I, nor you, nor Fleur and Angelina are pregnant, as far as I know..."

Hermione looked at Draco for a moment, then both blushed quite a bit. "Ginny, I guess she is sorting them out for me. I'm pregnant. I told Molly because she knows quite a bit about it-"

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations! I never thought you would be the first..." Ginny got up to hug them both.

"Was an accident, but we're now both looking forward to it," Hermione replied, hugging her friend back. "So, you're going to be an aunt soon."

"You know I'm going to spoil that child rotten and teach it how to properly fly a broom."

"Not a broom, please! I still hate those!" Hermione groaned.

Draco decided to stand for a moment, as the two women were now deep in conversation about whether their child should learn how to fly on a broom or not. At the moment, he was inclined to side with Hermione, though. He walked over to William, who was simply looking around a bit, trying to take in the whole place. "I looked about the same when I came here the first time. The whole building is held up by magic."

"It looks so lived-in, now I know where Hermione has it from, because her- your place looks rather similar."

"I like it too, it's so completely different to what I was raised in. It's comfortable, though sometimes a bit too noisy for my taste."

"I can imagine." William nodded. "You're still surprisingly calm about the pregnancy."

"To be honest, I'm just as frightened as Hermione. I mean, what if something goes wrong with the pregnancy? What if I'm not good enough? It seriously freaks me out because it's such a huge thing."

"It is." William nodded.

"But at the moment, Hermione needs someone who can calm her down again when she freaks out herself about the fact that she is going to be a mother. "

"You know, I'm also a bit freaked out about becoming a grandfather. You make me feel a bit old," William admitted with a short laugh.

Draco joined the laughter. "Sorry about that."

"Cake's ready," Molly shouted from the kitchen. "Everybody back to their seats!"

Draco and William returned to the table.

"What did you two talk about?" Hermione asked, placing a small kiss on Draco's cheek.

"A bit about the house, and how freaked out we both are."

"You finally freaked out for a moment?"

"I never said that," Draco replied with a smirk, then returned the kiss on her cheek.

The two women returned from the kitchen, with Molly levitating it before them, decorated with roses in red and green, and "Happy Marriage!" written in big letters on it.

"If the newly-weds would do the honour of cutting the cake?" Molly asked, when they placed the cake on the table.

Holding hands, Hermione and Draco got up and walked the few steps to the middle of the table. "Your wand," he whispered.

She nodded, then fumbled her wand from underneath her dress, and held it vertically about the cake, waiting for Draco to take her hand. "You know we should do this as a couple, I'm pretty sure that's Molly's way of being part of the wedding."

"Sorry, just a bit nervous." He laid his hand on hers.

Hermione spoke the words for the cutting spell and led the wand through the cake, so that a decent looking piece came out. "Yours forever," she whispered.

"Always." He kissed her on the cheek again.

"Now, who wants cake? Prepared by the lovely Jean here!"

Everybody raised their hands, while Molly put the first piece of cake on a plate, then levitated it up to Hermione's and Draco's place.

"So, you never told us, what's your name now, Hermione?" Ron asked when everyone had their piece of cake in front of them.

"You wouldn't believe how long we discussed that single point," Draco replied.

"It all comes down to reputation, my love," Hermione commented, amused at the memory of the discussion. "My name is simply still better loved than yours, even after all those years. So professionally I keep _Granger_ , but for all things private it is _Granger-Malfoy._ Any children we'll have eventually will get _Malfoy_ , as he insisted on keeping the line alive, though no longer pure."

"That was the only thing I insisted upon, the rest was all your decision, love."

"And there goes the banter," George commented, then put a forkful of cake in his mouth.

"But why no wedding ceremony that befits your status?" Ron asked, between two forks of cake.

"Seriously, can you imagine the press? They would have a field day with it," Hermione replied.

"Yeah. _Young Malfoy has snagged War Heroine_ or something like that, followed by some sad home story. Nah, even I can live very much without that attention, thank you."

"Your mother still not talking to you?" Molly asked, slightly concerned.

Draco shook his head. "No. But I don't need her blessing for the marriage, that's the advantage as head of family. Though I will have to talk to her eventually, especially about still representing the Malfoy family." He sighed. "That's one thing we might no longer avoid, my dear, going to events and stuff."

"I don't mind it that much," Hermione replied with a supporting smile, then took a fork of cake in her mouth. "Mum, my favourite cake! Thank you!"

"Well, Molly modified it a bit with magic, was interesting to watch..."

After the dessert, when everyone had changed their seats to discuss various subjects, and Arthur trying to converse a bit with William, Harry came up to Draco.

"So, Ginny just told me that you're expecting," he said when sitting down on Molly's previous seat, who was back in the kitchen with Jean for the cake recipe.

"Yes, accident really. And a huge shock."

"I can imagine."

"You and Ginny not planning any children yet? So we can do play dates?" Draco chuckled at the thought.

"Well, we were thinking about it lately," Harry replied, chuckling as well at the thought. "How is she holding up?"

"Well, surprisingly well, but still has moments when she freaks out about the fact of becoming a mother."

"I'd be freaked out beyond my wits, really."

Draco nodded. "Though, since you're here already, I have a request. Would it be a problem for you if I ask for a change of department for Hermione to share the office with me until she's on maternity leave at least? I would prefer to be able to keep an eye on her."

"Not at all. She is in the wrong department anyway..."

"Definitely." Draco sighed. "Listen, there's something else... I plan to take her on a honeymoon as well, don't tell anyone yet. I just want to spoil her rotten for once as long as I still can."

"Where to you plan to take her?"

"There's that small exclusive wizarding spot in the Caribbean."

"Nice. So, you want me to take care of the office change while you're away."

"I would owe you one," Draco replied with a smirk.

"That would make it two now, then. Since you already owe one to Ginny."

"She told you about that?"

"Yeah, afterwards." Harry grinned. "I'll see what I can do, the names Granger and Potter should be good for something."

"Thanks, mate."


	11. Epilogue

**St. Mungo's, maternity ward, outside Hermione's room**  
"Draco, breathe in, please," William tried to calm down his son-in-law who chose to lose his nerves at a rather inconvenient moment, as Hermione had just been delivered to St. Mungo's for the birth. Harry had fetched the Grangers, so that they could be there as well. And now, William, Harry, and Zabini, who had been notified by his betting partner George, tried to calm down Draco. He had been surprisingly calm during the whole pregnancy, leaving the short moments of panic to Hermione, but had now lost his nerves.

"Mate, he's right, breathe in!" Zabini sat down next to Draco on the floor. "Everything's going to be good."

Draco nodded and tried to breathe in. "How can you say that? I don't know if I'm going to be any better than my own father with me-"

"Don't say that, mate! You're better than him. Look at how you turned your life around!"

Harry and William stood in front of Draco, watching him rather concerned. "We've seen you with Hermione, Malfoy. You've done everything right so far-"

"I've seen the love you have for both of them, my daughter and the child in her. I may not quite know the whole story, but I know from my own experience that such love is usually enough. Hell, when Hermione was born I didn't know what I was supposed to do. But look at her, she turned out to be a great person, turned you into one. I'm pretty sure everything's going to be okay, as long as you love each other, okay?"

Draco took another deep breath, then nodded slowly.

"Feeling better?" Zabini asked.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm going to throw up any moment..."

"That's the nerves," William replied. "Can you get a nurse or a Healer to bring him something?" he then asked Harry, who went off after a short nod. William now crouched down as well. "Listen, you're a good man, remember that, and it will be fine, okay?"

Draco nodded again, sighing.

"There will be mistakes and probably rather long discussions, if not arguments with Hermione, I had my fair share with Jean, believe me. But above all, you're not alone in this, you have a surprisingly huge group of family and friends to support you both."

"Still hard to remember that sometimes, I was alone for a long time," Draco admitted, then breathed in deeply again.

William smiled faintly. He knew that Draco still had a few problems opening up about his childhood, and it sometimes still seeped into his adult life. "Just trust your instincts, and your love for both of them, okay?"

Zabini nodded as well. "Trust yourself. I mean you managed to marry the lioness after all."

"True."

"Here, I think that should help." Harry returned with a vial. Obviously, Draco wasn't the first man to have a breakdown in the maternity ward, so the Healers had a remedy for loose nerves at the ready.

Draco took the vial, and looked at it for a moment before opening it to drink. "Thanks for the support, means a lot." Then he drank the Calming Potion.

"I'm pretty sure you can come to any of us for any problem you might have, or if you just want to talk. Sometimes that's already enough," William replied. "Jean and I would love to babysit our grandchild from time to time anyway, you know. And Molly is already counting on it I guess."

"You might have to fight with her to get the child back," Harry joked, which actually made the calmed-down Draco laugh out loud.

"Feeling better now?" Zabini asked. "The colour is returning to your face..."

"Yeah, the potion helped."

William got up again, with a bit of groaning because of his aching joints. "Ready to join your wife? I'm pretty sure she wants you at her side." He offered his hand to Draco to help him up. "Just a small reminder, if you give her your hand, be prepared for a lot of pain. Women in labour have a lot of strength and can crush hands."

With another smile, Draco pulled himself up. "Thanks again."

"No problem. Now go, join Hermione. We'll wait here."

"He was a right mess," Zabini commented, when Draco disappeared into Hermione's delivery room, getting back up as well. "But I'm pretty sure he's going to be a great father. He knows how not to do it."

"Just remind him from time to time that he is not alone, boys," William added. "Take him out for a drink, so that he can talk."

"We will," Zabini and Harry both promised.

"And now, the waiting begins."

 **St. Mungo's, Hermione's room, after birth**  
"She is gorgeous," Hermione whispered tiredly, holding her small daughter in her arms after the Healer had brought her back from the medical check-up, wrapped in a warm blanket. "And she has your hair." She gently stroked the baby's head.

"And we made her." Draco sat on the visitor's chair next to Hermione's bed, completely in awe. The birth didn't take as long as he feared, and he didn't lose his nerves again, though his hand still hurt a lot from Hermione crushing it quite a bit. But that was not important at the moment. All that was important right now, was that small human being in the arms of his wife.

"Want to hold her for a moment?"

"I don't know. She looks so fragile."

"Babies are quite tough, you'd be surprised." Hermione only smiled at his insecurity. "You were a great support, you know."

"Honestly, I had my freak-out just before I came in."

"It's going to be fine, just trust yourself, okay?"

"That's what your father said too."

She smiled. "Now, want to hold her?"

He nodded and stood up to be able to take the girl.

"One hand under her head, and one under her back, then you should be fine. Yeah, just like that."

"She's so tiny." He gently cradled his daughter, and stroked the tiny hand that poked out of the blanket, following the small fingers. "Just perfect."

"She is." She couldn't help but smile at the picture in front of her. Draco, who had been frightened just as much as she had been, maybe even more so, now held his little daughter in his arms, already completely in love with her. Yes, he was going to be a great father.

"Still want to give her the name we chose?" he finally asked.

Hermione nodded. "I still think it's a good name, it fits your family tradition, and we can always shorten it to another name."

"Cassiopeia it is, then." Draco smiled. "But I think she wants to go back to her mother."

"Yeah, the Healer said I should feed her soon, then she will sleep anyway." She took little Cassiopeia back in her arms and settled the little girl so that she could give her the breast for the first time. "That tickles quite a bit, my little girl..."

Draco gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be outside for a moment. You need anything?"

"Something to drink would be nice. Some tea or anything like that."

"I'll ask."

When Draco came back with some tea, Hermione had finished feeding little Cassiopeia, who was now sleeping soundly in her arms. He carefully took his daughter again, so that Hermione could finally drink her tea. Then the Healer let the first people into the room, her parents.

Jean couldn't stop awing, and had to wipe a few tears before she could hold her granddaughter for a moment. "She is beautiful, and she seems to have your hair, Draco..."

"How are you feeling, now that you're a mother?" William asked Hermione, leaning against the edge of her bed.

"Exceedingly tired, but happy."

"You will feel tired for the next few months, believe me," Jean commented, gently cradling the girl in her arms. "But we wouldn't mind taking over from time to time, so that you can get some rest..."

"We still have your old cradle, you know..."

"Are you going to stick with the name you chose?" Jean asked, showing the girl to her husband, who stroked the small hand that poked out again.

"Yes, but you can call her Cassie if you want," Hermione replied, then took another sip from her tea.

The Healer came back in. "Would you mind letting the next people in? Your family is surprisingly huge and I'd like to do it in small groups as not to tire the baby and the mother too much."

"We'll come back tomorrow after work. Though we might need someone to bring us here, it being a magical hospital and everything."

"I'll pick you up if you want," Draco suggested.

"That would be nice." Jean handed little Cassie back to Hermione, and gave her daughter a small kiss on the forehead. "See you."

"See you, my dear." William kissed his daughter on the head as well.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping Draco with his breakdown."

"No problem."

While the Grangers left again, the elder Weasleys came in.

"Oh my goodness! She is a beauty," Molly whispered, stroking the little girl's head. "And blonde hair."

"Yeah, I know. She is my daughter," Draco responded, a bit amused. Seemed as if everyone was going to say something about the hair.

"Congratulations to both of you," Arthur said, smiling broadly, and offering Draco his hand.

Draco took the hand for a shake, though he felt as if he could hug Arthur rather tightly right now, from happiness. "Thanks."

"Of course, if you need anything, we would love to help out. Even if it's just keeping an eye on her for a few hours."

"Thanks, Molly. Your help is greatly appreciated." Hermione yawned.

"I see, we should go now, so that the others have a chance to see the little girl as well, and then you get some rest, my dear. We'll be back later."

Hermione nodded. "See you around."

When the elder Weasleys left, their friends came in, in the form of Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"She is a bit tired," Draco said when they came in.

They nodded, understanding that they shouldn't stay too long.

"She is so cute!" Ginny whispered when she saw the girl in Hermione's arms.

"Want to hold her for a moment? She is fast asleep, won't notice anyway."

"I don't know."

"According to my wife, babies are surprisingly tough," Draco joked.

"I'll try." Ginny carefully placed her hands as Hermione showed her. "Oh my goodness, she is so tiny!"

Harry came over to Draco. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks for the support. Though I might need to show my hand to a Healer later."

"You're going to be great parents."

"Yeah, I think I understand that now. Weasley, careful please, you're holding my daughter!"

"Are you still going to call her Cassiopeia?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but we will probably shorten it to Cassie anyway," Hermione replied, trying to suppress another yawn.

"Cassie, this is your aunt Ginny, who just held you, this is uncle Harry, and I'm uncle Ron. And we're going to spoil you rotten..."

"Somehow I think we will have a lot of time for us," Hermione whispered when Draco was next to her.

"Yeah, looks like it. At least she has a lot of people who already love her..."

"Yeah. That's what I love about that family. And you're part of it too now."

Draco smiled. "I'm glad, makes me feel like we can actually make it."

Hermione nodded. "Same here. But now I want my daughter back. Harry!"

With a slightly disappointed look, Harry handed the little girl back. "Have you decided yet who's going to be godfather and godmother?"

"We tossed a few names around, but haven't yet made a final decision."

"Might be nice to include Zabini, just as a suggestion from what I've witnessed earlier. And it wouldn't be bad to keep some Slytherin influence, don't you think?"

"You surprise me, Potter. But yeah, we'll consider it."

"Okay, we'll leave you now to get some rest. We'll come back tomorrow," Ginny said, stroking one last time over the baby's head.

"Thanks."

As the three left, Zabini and George came in, followed by Angelina, and surprisingly Daphne as well.

"You feeling okay again, mate?" Zabini asked when he reached Draco, while the other three were standing at the bed, to talk with Hermione.

"Yeah, fine now. Thanks for sticking with me."

"Always. If you want to talk, just let me know."

"Thanks."

"Nott's in Egypt at the moment. I think he is responsible for some transaction, he'll visit as soon as he's back."

"He'll see her soon enough, then."

"But I have to admit, she is absolutely gorgeous, your little daughter!"

"She absolutely is," the others agreed. Angelina had her in her arms, cradling her gently, with George and Daphne just as gently stroking her.

"We don't mind keeping an eye on her from time to time, maybe if she is a bit bigger and we're less afraid to let her fall."

"Which reminds me, Zabini," Hermione replied with a smirk. "I remember a bet, and you clearly lost, as far as I know."

"Merlin's beard, woman. Your memory is going to be the death of me."

"I won't be cashing in right away, but I might when she is a bit bigger and we want to take a break or something," Hermione said, with a side glance to Draco.

"What did you promise, Blaise?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, he's just to be at their disposal for a month of their choosing, since he bet on Hermione to be the first to confess her feelings," George explained, not hiding his gloating at all.

"Oh, then you won't get any sympathy from me, my dear." Daphne chuckled. "But if you indeed don't mind, we would love to watch her from time to time, if we get the chance with everyone else on the waiting list already." She turned to the others. "But now, let them rest. They both look bloody tired."

"Thanks, Daphne." Hermione took over her little daughter from Angelina again. "See you round."

"Finally!" Draco sank back into the chair when the others had left the room again. Yes, he felt exhausted, it had been an eventful day. One of the best days in his life, though.

"Yeah, you said it." Hermione yawned. "You want to take Cassie for a while? I'd like to sleep now."

Draco got up again to take his daughter. "Love you, princess," he whispered, before he planted a small kiss on her forehead, then put his hands under the baby.

"Love you too, my little prince."

 **END**


End file.
